Destinados a no ser
by petricor
Summary: "Porque... aunque lo nuestro no haya estado destinado a ser -reconoció con tristeza en la voz- aún quiero quedarme aquí, en este instante en que compartimos un mismo sueño y volver a engañarme interminables veces. Quiero creer que no te he perdido." AU Rey/Hux
1. Chapter 1: Desde la nada

Para los lectores:

Ninguna historia que comienza con explicación empieza bien, pero me veo en la forzosa necesidad de argumentar algunos cambios que realicé. Esta es una historia compleja desde distintos puntos sumado a que es la primera que publico aquí. El argumento principal se basa en una relación entre Hux y Rey, admito que me inspiré en una historia cercana a mí para darle cierto realismo y traer esa pareja galáctica, que las películas nos negaron, a un lugar más terrenal. Si les soy sincera, yo había empezado un fanfic reylo porque esa era la pareja que más me llamaba la atención e introduje a Hux en esa historia porque también me gustaba. Lo que pasa es que en las pelis casi no se habla del general y, por eso, tuve que darle yo misma una "vida". Y en eso, le cambié el nombre y le puse Domhnall, como el actor, porque me parecía más agradable y porque creí que ese cambio beneficiaría a la trama. Por otro lado, a Rey le puse Kira porque ese era el nombre con que fue conocido ese personaje cuando recién habían empezado los rumores sobre las películas. Entonces, por un lado, tenemos a Domhnall cuyo nombre significa "gobernante mundial" y Kira, el cual tiene más de un significado, en algunos casos opuestos. Por estas razones, les pido que no me juzguen apresuradamente, puesto que yo misma como fan sé lo que es leer un fanfiction que se sale de un poco del mundo original y que comprendan que tuve mis motivos para realizar estos cambios.

PD: La capitana Phasma es Gwen por Gwendoline, en una versión mucho más femenina y posiblemente convencional que tal vez no esté a la altura de tan extraordinaria actriz, mea culpa.

DEDICATORIA:

A ti, Eunice, por saber cómo tocar las vidas de tus allegados. Ojalá él le hubiera dicho todo lo que sentía cuando aún lo llamaban amor. Ojalá ella le hubiera podido decir quién era realmente. Estarás contenta, allá donde estés.

Capítulo 1: Desde la nada

Decir que no había nada habría sido totalmente inexacto. En aquel espacio vacio, desprovisto de luz y color, semejante al pozo más profundo creado por la mente humana, una lluvia torrencial caía. Aquello que era tan amplio en el horizonte sin fin y a la vez tan asfixiante que se aferraba a la garganta, tenía la capacidad de inundarse producto de esa interminable agua que golpeaba como astillas incrustándose en lo más profundo del alma. No parecía haber nada.

Y, sin embargo, una voz cálida de mujer resonó suavemente.

—Domhnall —llamó melodiosamente en contraste con el paisaje.

Una espesa niebla se arremolinó lentamente con pesadez.

—Eso es hacer trampa, Dom —canturreó risueña la voz femenina.

De la oscuridad misma una silueta se desprendió con forma humana, pero totalmente negra y una brisa caliente resopló alejando la neblina. Las gotas le atravesaban. La figura agachó la cabeza y se enfocó en sus propias manos, las cuales se transformaron como si fuera obra de un pincel. Manos humanas normales de carne y hueso, piel y uñas con palmas surcadas de arrugas, donde antes no había habido nada más que oscuridad. Visto lo visto, el experimento no quedó allí: pinceles invisibles ascendieron y descendieron hasta completar el aspecto de un hombre adulto. Su cabello pelirrojo prolijamente recortado y peinado resaltaba junto a sus ojos azul pálidos, fríos como el hielo. Vestía un traje negro impecable y era muy apuesto, pero su semblante era triste.

—Dom, no importa dónde te escondas. ¡Te atraparé! —gritó la chica mientras su risa surcaba la distancia.

Él no pudo evitar que sus labios esbozaran una leve sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño a otro mejor.

—¡Kira! —respondió él.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó ella.

—Estoy aquí, Kira —exclamó levantando una mano, pero sin saber hacia dónde moverse entre la lluvia que ahora remitía.

—Allá voy, ¡no te muevas! —le pidió, mientras se oían unos pasos correr en la lejanía.

Él no pudo ver nada entre la oscuridad hasta que ella estuvo a escasos metros y cuando la chica de cabellos castaños despeinados apareció todas sus dudas sobre ese lugar desaparecieron inmediatamente. Ya no importaba, nada importaba.

La joven con su vestido blanco inmaculado se abalanzó a sus brazos y el caballero la abrazó como si llevara mucho tiempo deseando esa oportunidad. Hubo alivio en la expresión de su rostro mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados concentrándose en no soltar a la muchacha. Él deseaba que ese abrazo fuera eterno, hasta que reparó en que Kira estaba mojada por la lluvia. Sólo eso le permitió reunir fuerzas para romper ese anhelado momento y rápidamente se desprendió de su chaqueta para posarla sobre los hombros de ella.

—Te vas a congelar —comentó él mientras trataba de cerrar un botón y ella puso su mano sobre una de las suyas para impedírselo.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, por favor —le dijo casi en un tono de súplica como si en realidad estuvieran hablando de otra cosa.

Domhnall acercó su otra mano a la mejilla de ella, acariciándola.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

—He venido por ti.

Él observó alrededor toda la oscuridad que los envolvía, toda esa "nada".

—No puede ser —le contradijo.

—¿Cómo que no puede ser? —le sonrió buscando su mirada con sus ojos castaños—. A veces logro cosas imposibles —le aseguró ella con una sonrisa dulce que le derritió.

—Pero hay cosas que —empezó tratando de reunir sus ideas— no pueden ser… —titubeó— posibles —finalizó inseguro.

—Podrían serlo —propuso ella— sólo… —comenzó— sólo si tú quieres —le reveló con voz sedosa.

Él abrió los ojos más allá de lo habitual y sus pupilas se dilataron.

—Kira, te extraño tanto —confesó—, no sé, no sé si pueda.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto —sentenció—, verte de nuevo así, ni siquiera en sueños.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿He hecho algo malo? —preguntó confusa.

—No, he sido yo —expuso bajando la mirada—. Yo tengo la culpa de todo.

—Eso no es verdad, Dom, te lo juro —le perjuró tomando su mano y llevándola, desde la mejilla que él había acariciado, a sus labios.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —inquirió abatido.

—Porque lo sé —resolvió ella sin un dejo de duda—, lo nuestro fue un amor real y tanto tú como yo lo sabemos. Aunque no fuera perfecto y aunque ya no estemos juntos, fue real y el hecho de que se terminara no es culpa de nadie.

—A veces no estoy tan seguro, no sé qué fue lo que pasó, por qué no me dijiste tantas cosas —divagó él finalizando con un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—Pérdoname, Dom —se disculpó ella con suavidad.

—¿Por qué, Kira? ¿Por qué no fue suficiente mi amor por ti? —la cuestionó mirándola a los ojos.

—Creí que era lo mejor —respondió ella con una sonrisa muy triste y los ojos inusualmente brillantes.

—Sí, mi tía también pensó que separarnos era lo mejor e hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer para convencerme de ello como si mi madre no hubiera sido suficientemente clara —respondió él con hastío de recordar esos tiempos.

Ella tomó su rostro masculino entre sus delicadas manos y le obligó a mirarla.

—Pero aquí, sólo estamos tú y yo, nadie más —recalcó—. Claro, sólo si tú quieres —repitió ella parpadeando mientras su mirada parecía elevar un gesto de súplica—. Por favor, Dom, no les demos esto también, ellos hicieron ya todo lo que quisieron con nosotros, te lo ruego —exclamó a punto de sollozar—. No quiero que les demos esto también, al menos aquí, en este lugar podemos ser sólo tú y yo lejos de todos los demás. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en cómo sería nuestra historia sin ellos?

Domhnall se sorprendió ante la idea.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó indeciso.

—¿Alguna vez nos has recordado sólo a nosotros dos? ¿Te acuerdas cómo éramos cuando estábamos solos? ¿Cuándo a nadie le importaba nuestra relación?

Él parpadeó y trató de alejarse, las gotas resbalaban por su rostro empapado por la lluvia que inclemente arreciaba.

—No lo sé, Kira, creo que no quiero pensar en eso.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te he hecho tan malo para que no quieras verme?

—Es que creo que la culpa ha sido mía. Hace muchos años me había jurado que cuando encontrara a la persona correcta, me quedaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara porque sabía que sino —calló repentinamente haciendo una pausa mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente con la cabeza a gachas— la perdería. No quería perderte y, sin embargo, te dejé marchar.

Ella trató de tomar la mano con la cual él sostenía su propia cabeza, pero el pelirrojo la apartó. Un trueno retumbó y Domhnall bajó su mano casi temblorosa, un estremecimiento que se extendió por el resto de su cuerpo en una fracción.

—No sé si pueda perdonarme por eso —le confesó mostrando sus palmas en un gesto que demostraba su resignación mezclada con ansiedad. Dió un paso atrás alejándose.

Kira comprendió y mantuvo la distancia, pero no era el tipo de mujer que se daba por vencida fácilmente.

—¿Te acuerdas cómo nos conocimos? —preguntó ella como quien arroja una piedra a un lago esperando que cada rebote genere en la superficie un suave movimiento ondulante en el agua.

La brisa sopló con más fuerza envolviéndolos.


	2. Chapter 2: Culpable

Capítulo 2: Culpable

La puerta del departamento se abrió e ingreso un grupo de chicas a la fiesta que se estaba celebrando en ese momento. Muchos de los presentes llevaban disfraces y, de hecho, las jóvenes que acababan de hacer su aparición también. Todas, excepto una. Su nombre era Kira y no tenía ningún deseo de estar en ese lugar. No es que ella fuera una chica antisocial, sino que aún le estaba siendo muy difícil superar la ruptura con su ex. Por eso, la anfitriona le había insistido tanto para que fuera y ella se sintió en la obligación de concurrir, aunque no estaba de ánimo para usar ningún disfraz llamativo. Kira no era el tipo de persona que le gustara ser el centro de atención, todo lo contrario, y aún así, se veía espléndida con el sencillo vestido blanco que había escogido para la ocasión.

Puede que, en sus planes, esa noche estuviera destinada a ser otra más. Pero, para alguien, en algún rincón escondido, esa misma noche había estado plagada de ansiedad. Ese alguien que había estado esperando por ella.

La anfitriona, una joven morena muy agradable sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer y tenía que darse prisa. Por esta razón, saludó a las invitadas lo más rápido que pudo para así poder guiar a Kira hasta un pasillo donde la ruidosa música les permitiera hablar.

—Quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial —soltó enseñando sus blancos dientes como en un anuncio.

Kira se sorprendió.

—No lo sé, Helen, no estoy de ánimo para eso, ya lo sabes, bastante me ha costado venir —respondió.

—No te imaginas lo que te he encontrado —aseguró su amiga y la tomo de los hombros—. Escúchame bien, Kira, está es una de esas oportunidades tan pero tan buenas que no la puedes dejar pasar —habló con una emoción contagiosa como si no pudiera contener su dicha.

La joven castaña rió sólo de verla.

—De verdad, te lo juro, Kira, si te casas con este hombre, yo seré la madrina de bodas —exclamó con los ojos en blanco como si estuviera teniendo una revelación del futuro.

Kira se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de ocultar una sonora carcajada. Tenía gracia, su ruptura la había dejado destrozada y ahora querían presentarle a su futuro marido.

La morena levantó una mano, juntando su dedo índice y pulgar formando una "o" que pasó en una línea imaginaria delante del rostro risueño de su interlocutora.

—Es perfecto, lo tiene todo —sentenció y besó la punta de los dedos que formaban la "o" haciéndola desaparecer en el aire—. ¡Calidad certificada! —chilló sabiendo que nadie la escucharía con toda esa música resonando.

—¿Y cómo es que estás tan segura? —preguntó Kira entre risas.

—Porque he hecho todas las averiguaciones pertinentes al caso —comentó como si fuera una experta detective—, tenemos un amigo en común que fue el que lo trajo el otro día y pasamos una velada genial. Yo lo vi —apuntó lanzando una mirada de arriba abajo a un individuo imaginario— y me dije ¡este hombre es perfecto para Kira! Sí, eso me dije y da la casualidad que le hablé de ti —canturreó mientras movía sus hombros como si bailara su victoria—, obviamente, después de sonsacarle todo a mi amigo y revisarle todas las redes sociales. —Levantó un dedo—. La seguridad es lo primero. —Movió los dedos en el aire—. Perfecto —repitió— y cuando le empecé a hablar de ti —susurró con una sutileza que lo decía todo antes de dar paso al silencio dramático que se merecía— se mostró muy interesado en conocerte. —Le guiñó el ojo dos veces.

—Creo que estás exagerando para variar —contestó Kira.

—Alucinando más bien —apuntó la morena— y mi alucinación está sentada al fondo, en la sala de estar, triste porque has llegado jodidamente tarde. Creo que pensó que no ibas a venir porque no querías conocerlo y ha estado tomando whisky toda la noche —narró—. Pobrecito, debió pensar que soy tan tonta cómo para darte la oportunidad de que te escaquees —soltó a la vez que le lanzaba una sonrisa cómplice a Kira mientras ella arrugaba el entrecejo—. Te conozco muy bien y ya no te quiero ver depre.

La castaña entendió que su amiga tenía un buen punto y tampoco perdía nada por conocer a alguien. Así que ladeó la cabeza brevemente y luego levantó los hombros.

—Vale, pero ¿whisky? —expresó sus dudas—. ¿No me estarás metiendo con un alcohólico?

—Ay, Kira, no trates de encontrar excusas. El pobre ni siquiera les ha prestado atención a las otras chicas, deberías dar las gracias porque te aseguro que se lo han querido comer y yo no he podido estar allí para cuidártelo —le espetó.

—Vale, ¿y qué es lo tan bueno que tiene?

—Pues, básicamente lo tiene todo: dinero, vehículo, un penthouse con unas vistas increíbles. Es alto, con unos ojos azules que parten la tierra y un cabello rojo fuego que me quema de sólo mirarlo —exclamó mientras se abanicaba con la mano—. Y no quiero saber que lleva debajo de esos costosos trajes tan elegantes que viste, eso te lo reservo para ti —apuntó a Kira con un dedo—, porque soy buena amiga y estoy comprometida —específico antes de añadir—, pero en el futuro me gustaría que me dieras algunos detalles. Después de todo, es un hoy por ti, mañana por mí y los años no vienen solos —comentó mientras miraba a su prometido y hacía un gesto de bulto sobre su propio vientre para señalar que su novio había dejado de tener el cuerpo atlético de antes.

Kira no supo qué decir.

—Hay que echarle sal a la vida e imaginar un poco, no le hace daño a nadie —siguió en sus desvaríos.

—Recapitulando —empezó la castaña tratando de volver a un punto menos incómodo—, sabes que a mí esas cosas no me importan y, francamente, como soy yo, dudo que ese hombre quisiera salir conmigo si tiene todo eso que dices.

—No, amiga, eso jamás —negó tajantemente—, nunca hay que tirarse abajo, siempre arriba y a por más —exclamó determinada.

—Lo que tú digas, pero aún no sé por qué él me podría resultar atractivo.

La morena se llevó una mano a la barbilla y pensó.

—Es muy agradable, tiene fácil conversación y no parece un loco, lo cual es importante en estos tiempos que corren —enfatizó—. Por otra parte, está muy interesado en la política y asuntos sociales, no me pidas demasiado Kira que yo de eso no entiendo, pero parece un hombre muy honesto y correcto. Tal vez me atrevería a decir que es hasta caritativo, pero hoy en día no se sabe.

Kira ladeó la cabeza indecisa.

—¿Te lo puedes imaginar en su traje "elegante" trepando a un árbol para rescatar un gatito? —preguntó casi sarcásticamente.

—Increíblemente sí —respondió la morena— y se me hace raro a mí también —aseguró.

La castaña arrugó los labios.

—De acuerdo, no tengo más objeciones.

La morena señaló el fondo del departamento.

—La última vez que lo vi estaba allí, lo reconocerás fácilmente, perdona que no pueda acompañarte, pero si me desaparezco un rato más, esto terminará yéndose de las manos otra vez y ya tengo a la vecina al acecho para llamar a la policía a la mínima —se excusó.

Kira se desinfló, no se sentía con fuerzas para ir a encarar a un desconocido.

—Eres una barbie guerrera, repítelo —le pidió la morena.

—No soy una barbie y menos guerrera, ni siquiera creo que esos dos conceptos puedan ir de la mano —la contrarió.

—No me voy hasta que lo repitas, así me caiga la policía, Kira, estará en tu conciencia —le machacó.

—Soy una barbie guerrera —murmuró con desánimo.

La morena lanzó una mirada controladora hacia la fiesta donde una decena de personas bailaban disfrazadas.

—Me vale, así que corre, vamos, no pierdas un minuto más, Cenicienta —le espetó.

Kira empezó a caminar hacia el fondo del departamento cuando su amiga la llamó.

—Y una cosa más —gritó—, él se llama —empezó antes de hacer una pausa para que la canción la dejara terminar la frase— Domhnall.

En medio de la oscuridad, el Domhnall actual se atrevió a romper el silencio.

—¿Por qué tuviste que contarme esto?

—Es una historia que ya conocías —replicó Kira con tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró—. ¿Por qué has tenido que recordármelo? —reformuló él—. ¿Has venido para torturarme?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le interpeló ella con sorpresa—. Es la historia de cómo nos conocimos —dijo a modo de explicación.

—Se suponía que no involucraríamos a otras personas —recalcó el pelirrojo entrecerrando los ojos—. Y ese no es el momento en que nos conocimos —puntualizó—. ¿Por qué me cuentas esto otra vez?

Kira esbozó una sonrisa tierna.

—Bueno, es la historia de cómo yo te conocí —respondió con dulzura en la voz.

Una llovizna hizo acto de presencia, la cortina de agua cayendo era lo único que se veía alrededor en medio del silencio.

—¿Recuerdas cómo yo te conocí a ti? —lanzó Domhnall ensimismado, sin mirarla, mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su rostro—. ¿El por qué? —indagó.

—Sí, lo sé —afirmó con calidez la joven.

—¿Has venido para torturarme? —volvió a preguntar mientras el suelo se cubría de agua.

—No, he venido para compartir esto contigo —contestó, antes de repetir— sólo si tú quieres —le invitó calmadamente.

Domhnall miró el suelo por unos instantes, sus manos hechas un puño y, sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico cedió después de un largo suspiro.

—Me habría gustado conocerte de esa forma —comentó estresado—. Me habría gustado que hubiera sido así, tan simple —explicó—, tan de "chico conoce a chica". Pero mi versión de las cosas es… —calló incapaz de continuar.

—Por eso, he querido compartirlo contigo —argumentó ella suavemente—. Si tú quisieras, podríamos tomar esos recuerdos como un inicio para nuestra historia. Darnos… una oportunidad —propuso ella.

Domhnall la miró como si viera a través de ella, un recuerdo de un momento anterior.

—¿Una oportunidad? —Sus labios temblaron y una lágrima se fundió con la humedad de su rostro producto de la lluvia—. ¿Acaso tuvimos una primera oportunidad? —recordó dejando salir un resoplido cargado de impotencia—. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? —Se llevó una mano a la frente y se frotó, sus ojos enrojecidos—. Y, sin embargo, ahora no, ahora no —negó tajantemente.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste en medio del temporal, un gesto demasiado conocido para él.

—No puedo, Kira, de verdad, no puedo —se disculpó Domhnall.

—Está bien —respondió la chica de la sonrisa triste y le dedicó una mirada apacible con sus bellos ojos castaños.

La lluvia golpeaba contra el lujoso ático donde vivía el pálido pelirrojo. Domhnall la observaba ensimismado a través de la puerta vidriada que daba a la terraza. Perdido en la maraña de sus pensamientos. No había una salida que le complaciera, él era un adulto, tenía que comprenderlo mejor que nadie. Parecía que los deseos infantiles habían echado raíces profundas, tanto que resultaban dolorosas. Miraba las gotas caer en el suelo, removiendo todo rastro de suciedad. Aquella tarde había sacado la caja con las cosas que conservaba de Kira, recuerdos enraizados que no se podía arrancar. La más simple evocación de ella le disgustaba, pero ella siempre encontraba el camino de regreso directo a su corazón. Abrió la boca en una mueca muda antes de morderse el labio y arrugar el entrecejo, su dolor asomaba.

Gwen tenía serios problemas con él. Parece que había cuestiones que las mujeres eran capaces de oler a leguas. Domhnall se había esforzado en ocultar algo, él era muy bueno en no sentir. Siempre había sabido manejar muy bien sus relaciones tanto románticas como de negocios, tal vez ambas no diferían demasiado según su visión. Persistentemente tuvo un corazón de piedra y unos nervios de acero. No obstante, en estos últimos tiempos algo se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Era inevitable para él sentir su presencia pese a la distancia y eso, una mujer como Gwen, lo notaba. Ella lo había ido poniendo lentamente contra la espada y la pared aprovechando su debilidad al descubierto. Cuidadosamente había reunido toda la información que necesitaba de Kira para así formar parte de su tormento personal, como si él no se castigara ya bastante. Su novia le exigía cada vez más, no le había bastado con formalizar la relación, era ella quien le presionaba para casarse. Él quería proponerle matrimonio para firmar el acta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: sin mirar, sin pensar, sin sentir. Totalmente indoloro, pero la realidad no era así, el contexto superaba sus expectativas. ¿Cuántos trozos estaba dispuesto a arrancarse?

La mutilación de esa alma, que se escondía temblorosa. En algún rincón de su corazón inundado de lágrimas, resguardaba aquello que fue lo más hermoso que tuvo. «De otro», pensó, abriendo la puerta para salir al encuentro de la lluvia. «¿Será cierto que ahora está con otro?», se preguntó en el silencio de su corazón. Más líquido se derramó, por dentro y por fuera. Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo de la noche, con los ojos cerrados permitiendo que el agua resbalara. La culpa lo había azotado por cómo había tratado a esa indeseable. Con el paso del tiempo, se había ido transformado en una puñalada y, a diferencia de otras, esta sí le lastimaba, porque era ella y no otra. Quería liberarse del sufrimiento, limpiarse y olvidar.


	3. Chapter 3: Volverte a ver

Capítulo 3: Volverte a ver

Kira cruzó lentamente el pasillo, aún indecisa, a pesar de saber que no tenía nada que perder. Ni siquiera creía que pudiera ser un golpe para su autoestima el ser rechazada por alguien a quien imaginaba como un excéntrico o ambicioso niño mimado. Pero toda esa fachada de persona arrogante que se había formado en su mente minutos atrás, se derrumbó incluso antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral de la sala de estar.

En una esquina del sofá pegado a la ventana, se encontraba un hombre completamente dormido. No era difícil reconocerlo por su cabello rojo fuego y, en su mano, todavía permanecía un vaso delator; que en algún momento debió albergar whisky, tal y como su amiga le había dicho. Kira se aproximó lentamente hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios. Claramente, esta situación le causaba mucha gracia y ya había olvidado por completo la imagen de hombre perfecto que le habían dibujado. En ese momento, para ella, él era un hombre más, uno cualquiera, y, tal vez, no precisamente de lo mejorcito.

—Hola —atinó a saludar con suavidad Kira.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Entonces, ella se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro y acercó sus grandes ojos castaños para examinarlo mejor, aprovechando la situación.

Era guapo, de eso no cabía duda. Observó especialmente su peinado tan prolijo e impecable. ¿Cómo alguien podía tener el cabello así de perfecto incluso después de quedarse dormido en una fiesta? Ese hombre era la pulcritud llevada un escalón más arriba.

«¿Cómo será él?», se preguntó Kira. En su mente, alguien tan prolijo podía ser una persona extremadamente estructurada y, alguien así, no se llevaría bien con ella. La castaña arrugó los labios ante esa posibilidad. Él había conseguido acaparar su interés y eso era algo poco común. Tal vez si ella lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, el resultado habría sido distinto, pero encontrarle de esta forma tan vulnerable y a la vez tan genuina hizo que ella le mirase con otros ojos.

Domhnall respiraba apaciblemente y ella estiró un brazo para tocarle amistosamente el hombro. A lo cual, él respondió abriendo lentamente sus ojos para caer directamente en los de ella, que le observaban con complicidad, y lejos de asustarse o sentirse intimidado, le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Te has dormido? —susurró Kira aparentando extrañeza en su voz.

El pelirrojo se acomodó en el sofá, irguiéndose.

—No —empezó él, pero en un instante se relajó y admitió—, es verdad —asintió sobreponiéndose a cualquier tipo de vergüenza que alguien pudiera sentir en esta situación—. Es un placer conocerte, Kira —habló con un dejo de ansiedad—. Mi nombre es Domhnall o Dom, como más te guste —expresó nervioso—. ¿Dormido? Más bien… cansado —rió.

Ella se sentó en el sofá a su lado con naturalidad.

—Entonces, te llamaré Dom, tienes un bonito nombre ¿Es gaélico? —preguntó con interés.

—Sí, así es —asintió.

—¿Qué significado tiene?

—Tengo entendido que significa gobernante. No lo sé muy bien en realidad, es lo que mi madre suele decirme —se encogió de hombros, mientras dejaba a un lado el vaso sobre una mesilla aledaña—. Tu nombre es hermoso —comentó él casi por lo bajo, pero ella lo escuchó y sonrió.

Kira se sintió en confianza, entonces, sintió el impulso de contarle un poco sobre su vida.

—Para que me conozcas mejor, puedo decir que adoraba a mi padre —explicó antes de añadir—, él falleció cuando era pequeña, y también quiero mucho a mi mamá.

—Oh, lamento oír eso.

—No te preocupes, fue hace muchos años —le tranquilizó ella—. Mi lugar en el mundo es Londres, crecí allí y me encanta, aunque el tiempo no sea el mejor del mundo —rió iluminando la habitación—. Me gusta el helado hasta que se me congela el cerebro —aseguró con su sonrisa pícara que se fue transformando en una expresión meditativa—. Me encantaría ser actriz, aunque es uno de esos sueños que no busco cumplir —añadió restándole interés—, porque trabajo en un orfanato con niños pequeños y eso es muy importante para mí.

—Con que actriz, ¿eh? Eso suena interesante, aunque priorizar el cuidado de niños huérfanos es… una de las cosas más dulces que he escuchado —valoró.

—¿A ti qué es lo que te gusta? —le inquirió ella sintiéndose al descubierto.

Él pensó durante unos minutos antes de responder.

—¿Qué puedo decir yo? Adoro a mi padre y a mis tres, no, cuatro hermanos —rectificó—. El más pequeño acaba de nacer y no he podido verlo aún —explicó—, espero que sea pronto. Con mi madre la relación empezó de cero desde que volvió con mi padre, pero aún me resulta extraño tenerla cerca —admitió él ensimismado por un momento—. Adoro esta ciudad, al punto que no quiero salir de aquí y mi sueño de ser médico pasó a segundo lugar cuando ví que no podía estudiar en mi lugar en el mundo. Así que dirijo una universidad privada desde hace poco y espero que se convierta en un lugar donde muchos, no sólo la gente de aquí, quieran asistir.

Kira se sorprendió y sintió la generosidad incuestionable que emanaba de él. No le pareció que fuera una situación impostada por él para aparentar algo que no era.

—¿Tienes tu propia universidad? Imagino que, si las cosas van bien, tal vez puedas ser un gran médico. Te felicito, sobre todo, por el bien que le haces a la comunidad —asintió ella involuntariamente, no sólo aprobaba sus actos, sino que concordaba con su propia manera de ser—. Ahora me siento como una niña tonta, porque mis sueños todavía no me llevan a nada altruista y amable como has hecho tú —reflexionó—. Espero algún día poder hacer algo la cuarta parte de bueno de lo que tú hiciste por esas personas.

Domhnall carcajeó totalmente relajado y divertido, también se sentía en confianza.

—¿Altruista? —preguntó retóricamente a la vez que arqueaba las cejas—. ¿Lo dices tú que cuidas a esos niños? La universidad —suspiró— todavía no dejo de verla como un capricho que le cumplieron al hijo mayor. Por eso, estoy trabajando lo mejor puedo para que sea un buen lugar. Uno donde puedas ir a estudiar, después de ver tal vez a alguien en la televisión o en el cine que te conmovió a tal punto, que decides dedicar tu vida entera a eso —habló apasionadamente—. Alguien que tenía tu sueño fue una gran influencia en el mío, así que: ¡ánimo! Y a seguir estudiando para ser la mejor actriz de todas —la alentó.

—Tal vez sea un capricho, lo de la universidad, pero no todos tienen esos caprichos que ayudan a los demás —remarcó Kira observándolo con sus bellos ojos castaños a poca distancia de los suyos y ya en tono de broma agregó—. Lo que sí te digo, es que será difícil convertirse en la mejor actriz de todas si ya tienes tan buen referente —concretó sacándole una sonrisa a él.

Ella había logrado en una noche, lo que muchas no habían logrado en años.

—No lo sé, algo me dice que vas a ser la estrella de varios videos musicales, series de televisión y, luego, una estrella como las de Hollywood —fantaseó él en voz alta sin poder apartar la mirada.

Estaba hechizado por ella.

En medio de la oscuridad y la tormenta, Kira volvió a la carga.

—¿Te acuerdas? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza mientras observaba al hombre que se hallaba de espaldas.

Domhnall no era capaz de mirarla, elevó sus ojos azules fríos al anochecer, mientras la lluvia le salpicaba.

—Sí —afirmó con voz queda—, lo recuerdo. —Guardó silencio, mientras tragaba con dificultad—. Ojalá no lo recordase, ojalá lo olvidase todo.

Kira bajó la mirada triste al oír sus palabras y juntó los dedos de sus manos, moviéndolos inquieta, buscando qué decir. Domhnall volteó a verla en un movimiento que pretendía ser fugaz, pero no pudo evitar notar la incómodidad de ella y la preocupación afloró dentro de él.

—Perdona, Kira —se disculpó al tiempo que caminaba hacia ella para volver a colocarle su chaqueta de forma cariñosa—. Debes estar congelándote —aseveró buscando sus manos con las suyas.

Estaba helada y empapada, el agua ya les llegaba a los tobillos.

—Estoy bien —le tranquilizó ella con esa mirada que precedía a la sonrisa triste que él tan bien conocía.

Domhnall sintió el impulso de abrazarla y estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero lo reprimió en el último minuto, dejando a Kira más desolada.

—No es culpa tuya, Kira —la consoló el pelirrojo al ver su expresión—. No es que quiera olvidarte a ti, no es ese el problema —le aseguró con vehemencia—. Quisiera olvidar mi propia estúpidez. Aquellos tiempos en que quería a toda costa ser el mejor en todo. —Prosiguió como si se estuviera tratando de quitarse un peso de encima—. Quiero olvidarme de la persona que fui y no recordarlo jamás, enterrarlo para siempre. —Elevó la vista, sus ojos azules clavados en un punto lejano del firmamento negro e infinito—. Pero cada día que me levanto por las mañanas, sigo estando ahí, sigo siendo el mismo hombre. Alguien que desprecio —confirmó antes de volver a mirarla—, pero con el que tengo que convivir, porque no sé ser otra cosa. —Él tomó las manos frías de ella buscando darles calor sin éxito, puesto que las suyas también estaban heladas—. Creo que me enseñaron todo mal y nunca supe cómo ser mejor, pero mejor de verdad. Mejor desde dentro hacia afuera y no tanto por fuera. —Tragó saliva—. Estoy perdido, toda mi vida creí que las cosas eran de una forma y, aunque me dí cuenta que me equivoqué, no tengo un camino que seguir. Ya no estoy seguro de nada —confesó encogiéndose de hombros antes de que su rostro se relajara abruptamente ante una nueva emoción—. Excepto por ti, Kira. —Bajó la mirada y lanzó un susurro—. Y me incomoda admitirlo. —Él soltó las manos de ella para girarse—. No sé cómo hacer frente a esto ni a la persona que todavía soy. No puedo ni mirarme en el espejo —Se volteó ligeramente para dedicarle una mirada—. Y luego… apareces tú.

Esa noche, Domhnall se despertaría en su cama buscando en medio de la oscuridad aquella mirada, pero no encontraría nada más que su propia sombra haciendo filigranas entre la penumbra. Se sentaría en el borde de la cama, agotado, y se llevaría las manos a la cabeza, creyendo que todo había sido un engaño de su mente atormentada. Un mal sueño, pero un sueño al fin, porque no podría ser nunca una pesadilla. No, si estaba ella.

Pasaría largo tiempo meditando sobre ello durante sus noches de insomnio. Kira siempre sería un enigma para Domhnall. De su decisión dependía, esforzarse por emprender un camino completamente nuevo junto a Gwen, o desbarrancarse hacia un futuro trágico sólo por aferrarse a un recuerdo hermoso.

Y, sin embargo, la única duda en sus pensamientos era: ¿Existiría la posibilidad de volver a verla? Esa era la genuina razón de sus desvelos, aquello que lo perseguía donde quiera que estuviera y le impedía concentrarse. Aún si fuera sólo en sueños, aquel encuentro lo temía tanto como lo deseaba.

Tal vez no había ninguna decisión que tomar. Tal vez el destino era simplemente así, pero Domhnall no quería verlo.


	4. Chapter 4: Excusa humana

Capítulo 4: Excusa humana

La esbelta morena estaba despidiendo al último grupo de rezagados. Atrás habían quedado las horas en que sus disfraces estaban en su momento de gloria. A quien no se le había corrido el maquillaje, le faltaba alguna pieza del vestuario o se había manchado con algún licor de extraña procedencia del cuál era mejor no indagar. Y el estado de ebriedad palpable no ayudaba, así que afortunadamente, la fiesta había ido llegando lentamente a su fin para todos o para la mayoría, al menos.

Helen echó un vistazo al desastre que había quedado en la improvisada pista de baile donde usualmente se encontraba su comedor. Su prometido había comenzado a recoger el regadío de vasos pláticos desparramados por los alrededores. Era un caos, pero a ella no le importó, sino que respiró inflando el pecho con orgullo cuando volteó a mirar a través del pasillo buscando la sala de estar en la otra punta del departamento. Lo había conseguido y chasqueó sus dedos para enfatizarse a sí misma aquel gran logro.

La morena no quería interrumpir por nada del mundo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento en su hogar, pero si se hubiera acercado…

Si se hubiera acercado, cruzando ese pasillo en penumbras hasta llegar al salón, allí donde las risas se arremolinaban, los habría encontrado charlando animadamente.

Kira no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Yo tan sólo tengo una hermana —confesó ella.

—¿Una? Ya ni recuerdo lo que es la vida con un solo hermano —bromeó Domhnall ligeramente inclinado hacia el lado donde ella se sentaba.

—Es que no es justo —exclamó caprichosa escondiendo una risa—. ¡Tú tienes cuatro! Yo siempre he querido tener muchos hermanos, la hermana que tengo me lleva tantos años que es como si no existiera para ella —se quejó Kira—. Encima tienes uno que acaba de nacer —se lamentó.

—Piensa que no tendrás que cambiarle los pañales —comentó divertido el pelirrojo—. De hecho, no has tenido que cuidar de tus hermanos menores como he hecho yo, ser el mayor siempre es una responsabilidad.

—Pero también creces con ellos —puntualizó Kira—. Crecer con alguien siempre es bueno.

Los ojos azules se iluminaron al observarla.

—De verdad, me hubiera gustado tener más hermanos —le reveló Kira en un murmullo—. Si bien mi padre falleció cuando era pequeña, él se separó de mi madre un tiempo antes —contó titubeando un momento como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para describir un sentimiento—. Cuando dices que es extraño ver a tu madre por ahí, en parte lo entiendo —recapituló antes de continuar—. Cuando mis padres se separaron, no fue nada terrible y casi podría decir que todo siguió igual —Kira frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Pero hay momentos en que los recuerdo juntos y se me hace extraño. Mis padres se querían tanto que, creo que, si él estuviera vivo, ellos aún hoy se querrían —aventuró ensimismada—. Por eso, su separación, antes de su fallecimiento, se me hace extraña y, cuando pienso en ello, quisiera haber podido pasar más tiempo con ambos juntos cuando era niña.

Kira pestañeó como si acabara de salir un sueño.

—Padres… —soltó Domhnall—. Yo ya no intento comprenderles —aseguró él con un ademán denostando que tal vez no valía la pena intentarlo—. Los míos se quieren, pero no se hablan —le reconoció a ella con un dejo de dolor en la voz—. Mi padre siempre me cuenta que hubo muchísimos problemas después de mi nacimiento.

—¿Problemas? —inquirió Kira—. ¿Qué problemas podrían haber tenido? Yo no te veo ninguna oreja de más, ni siquiera pareces tener lunares.

Ese último comentario se ganó una sonora carcajada del pelirrojo ante tal apreciación.

—Problemas de custodia, tenencia... —intentó explicar—. Mi madre no figura como mi madre, tuvo que renunciar para que yo pudiera estar con mi padre. Si me espías un poquito en las redes, sabrás que terminé mis estudios mucho más tarde de lo normal… verás que no estudié mucho cuando era más chico. Pasé mi infancia en lo pasillos del juzgado esperando la siguiente pericia psicológica que determinara con quién debía vivir —habló con tristeza—. Mi papá luchaba por poder tenerme a su lado, junto al resto de mis hermanos que afortunadamente no tuvieron que pasar por lo mismo. Hasta que finalmente —enfatizó con un dejo de esperanza—, cumplí la edad necesaria por la ley para poder elegir por mí mismo y eso, aunque no solucionó las cosas del todo, ayudó mucho. —Domhnall cambió el tono de voz a uno más alegre antes de proseguir—. Y, sin embargo, tengo dos orejas, una nariz —enumeró señalándosela— y lunares tengo varios, no te creas —rió de sólo pensarlo— ¿Te cuento algo curioso? —subrayó la última palabra con un dejo sedoso en la voz— A pesar de habernos visto y charlado toda la noche, aún no tengo idea de cómo eres.

Kira le miró con sorpresa antes de pestañear buscando una respuesta. Bajó por un segundo la vista hacia las yemas de sus dedos que se tocaban entre sí y, luego, volvió a levantarla esbozando una sonrisa cálida.

—Me has atrapado —soltó en medio de una carcajada.

Domhnall rió también con todas sus fuerzas, al punto que los alrededores empezaron a perder su enfoque y, todo aquello que los había rodeado, disminuyó su nitidez. Estaba tan feliz que todo se había convertido en irreal y, por ese instante, sólo estaban ellos dos. Podía verla con sus mechones de cabello castaño elevándose en el aire a cámara lenta, sus mejillas sonrojadas y aquellos ojos dulces. Él se recreó por largo tiempo en aquel recuerdo tan milimétrico, ese que había atesorado en su memoria como algo sagrado y lo comprendió. A pesar de su embelezamiento, su lado más lógico entendió que tanta perfección no podía ser real, tanta felicidad no era posible. Existía Gwen y un mundo más allá de este, aunque le doliera reconocerlo.

—Eras hermosa —le confesó a esa Kira que reía sin poder escucharle—. Nunca imaginé estar así con nadie. Confiarnos cosas tan íntimas a la primera oportunidad. Fue como si ya nos conociéramos de toda la vida o, tal vez, más, porque he conocido a gente por años a la que no le he contado nada de todo esto. Me habría dado vergüenza, pero contigo fue como abrir una puerta y dejarte entrar.

Domhnall extendió la mano para acariciar la mejilla de ella. A medida que sus dedos se acercaron, esos alrededores difuminados fueron pasando de tonos más oscuros a otros más claros. Sus yemas la alcanzaron y él lo sintió casi como una despedida obligada.

—Tengo que dejar de hacerme esto —se reprochó.

Los alrededores recobraron su enfoque, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, excepto, que ya había amanecido. Era evidente que habían pasado toda la noche hablando, pero él, no estaba dispuesto continuar con su tortura.

—Kira, no me quiero volver a enamorar —le soltó aquella frase que debía sonar directa y concisa, transformada casi en una invitación.

Tal vez, él no podía evitar ser así con ella.

—Yo tampoco —le respondió ella con esa sonrisa que le electrificaba la piel.

Tal vez, ella tampoco podía.

Domhnall se despertó en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. Se sentó en su cama y buscó entre las firulanas de las sombras algo, lo que fuera. Una expresión de decepción se formó en su rostro. Estaba completamente solo y aquella sensación de soledad que tanto le gustaba e iba tan bien con su carácter, esa noche no le resultaba cómoda. Se levantó de mal humor, aún no había amanecido. Miró alrededor, buscando qué hacer.

—Otra noche de insomnio —suspiró pesadamente.

Él sabía el por qué, pero no quería admitirlo, lo habría hecho sentirse débil. En su lugar, Domhnall prefería ocupar su mente, haciendo algo, lo que fuera. Así que se puso unos pantalones bastante más informales de los que estaba acostumbrado y se sentó una vez más en su cama. Agotado, buscó el teléfono móvil que descansaba en la mesilla de noche.

—Esta campaña electoral me va a matar —se mintió—. Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar ya.

Eran poco más de las tres de la mañana según el reloj. Domhnall buscaba excusas, razones lógicas y comprensibles para enmascarar cualquier atisbo de todo aquello que él consideraba irracional, porque francamente no sentía la valentía para adentrarse en esos terrenos.

Y, sin embargo, él caía una y otra vez por la misma debilidad que tanto odiaba. Si bien, antes era de forma mucho más accidental, esa noche fue él quien deliberadamente buscó entre sus contactos a la chica de la sonrisa triste.

No se había olvidado de su sueño, aunque no quería recordarlo tampoco. En su teléfono se leía "Indeseable" y mostraba la imagen de una manzana mordida. Era un sabor agridulce, si bien había amor en su mirada, no dejaba de albergar una gran tristeza en lo profundo de sus pupilas.

—¿Cuántas veces voy a estar así? —se preguntó—. No quiero llamarte, pero tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo —se contradijo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla—. Yo te odio —soltó como una frase ensayada—, te tengo que odiar —murmuró casi como un reproche— y he trabajado mucho para intentar dejarte atrás, indeseable. Desde que te conocí… —empezó sin ser capaz de terminar la frase— desde —inició mojándose los labios antes de continuar— que estuvimos juntos, todo fue un caos. Es una parte de mi vida que quiero sepultar —asintió dándose alientos—. Todo lo que hacía estaba mal, todo lo que hice estuvo mal. —Se llevó una mano a la frente para sostenérsela antes de pasarla por sus ojos cansados y volver a centrarse en el teléfono—. Ahora todo es diferente, es perfecto —aseguró con poca convicción antes de volver a tragarse su amargura—, voy a ganar estas elecciones y mi vida será exactamente como imaginé. Tendré todo cuánto soñé —lanzó envalentonado por la veracidad de sus palabras— y ya no voy a tener ni un solo motivo para sentirme mal, porque finalmente habré conseguido el logro de mi vida. Después de eso, simplemente será seguir trabajando en todo lo que me apasiona —comentó antes de que su tono de voz bajara— y no me importa quién este a mi lado. —Evitó mirar el teléfono—. No sólo por Gwen —se atragantó con las palabras e intentó reformular sus ideas—, lo que quiero decir es que desde que terminamos recuperé mi libertad, hago con mi vida lo que quiero. —Hizo silencio buscando coraje—. Estoy con las mujeres que quiero. —Enmudeció—. Y me va…

Domhnall se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama con sus brazos a los costados y el teléfono aún en su mano.

—Excusas —murmuró de forma tajante—. Las mismas que alguna vez me dije a mí mismo para llenarme la cabeza en tu contra —reflexionó queriendo hacer a un lado esos pensamientos pasados por primera vez—. Me dije que había personas que necesitaban con desesperación una excusa con forma humana para poder hacer su vida miserable. —Sus ojos azules se cristalizaron—. Y me repetí una y otra vez que cualquiera te hubiera venido bien para llenar el papel —comentó mientras asentía muy levemente como si le doliera por dentro— Pero no era suficiente con eso, hice esfuerzos para fingir que me alegraba ser uno más del montón, para créermelo. Para clavarme ese puñal bien hondo, si eso, me permitía odiarte. —Había un halo de lamento profundo en lo que narraba, pero aún más en lo que no decía—. Y me lo clavé, pero otro que yo no conocía que existía. Otro hecho de esa mirada triste cuando decías que estabas bien y yo no lo entendía. Creí literalmente que lo estabas. ¿Lo estabas? —Se preguntó a sí mismo, como si eso le hubiera estado atormentando por dentro todo este tiempo—. La horrible verdad es que no lo sé y quiero —masculló— quiero tanto llamarte. Desde que terminamos —Su mente sobrevoló por esa idea—. Desde que perdí aquello que fue lo más hermoso que tuve yo en la vida. —Tomó un último aliento— Y es que hay cosas que el tiempo no puede enmendar.

Dicen que el tiempo puede curar todas las heridas, sin embargo, existen dolores que, como si fueran raíces, se adieren tan profundamente al corazón que son difíciles de arrancar.


	5. Chapter 5: Punto de no retorno

Capítulo 5: Punto de no retorno

En medio de la oscuridad, Domhnall y Kira estaban sentados, apoyando sus espaldas uno en el otro. El suelo negruzco estaba seco y no parecía quedar rastros de la lluvia que azotaba ese lugar asiduamente. Ambos no podían evitar ladear la cabeza buscando la mirada del otro, pero aún así, evitaban mirarse directamente. Era algún tipo de timidez o tal vez algún recuerdo que permaneció del pasado. Lo que era evidente es que había una sensación de felicidad que los invadía. Aquel sentimiento de reencuentro inesperado.

—Eras muy agradable —comentó él recordando la noche en que se conocieron.

—Tú también lo eres, Dom —afirmó ella y luego bajó la mirada hacia sus propias rodillas—. Admito que cuando me disté tu teléfono esa mañana, sabía que debía mandarte un mensaje, pero me puse tan nerviosa que tuve que pedirle ánimos a mi amiga Helen. No sabía qué decirte —confesó riendo con las mejillas coloradas— y no quería darte mala impresión, sobretodo porque caminaba chocando contra cada marco de puerta que me encontraba —reveló nuevamente con una risa alegre y vibrante—. Entonces, me dije: ¡Voy a escribirle antes de que se escape! Y luego, Helen dijo: "¡Sé la divertida Kira que eres! Eres super guapa, la más cool del mundo, así que sea lo que sea que digas, te verás super chula". Y entonces, con esos ánimos y sin esperar más, te escribí casi de inmediato —relató con voz melodiosa.

—Recuerdo que me lo contaste a penas nos encontramos esa segunda vez —comentó él con una sonrisa cómplice y añadió con un dejo de añoranza—. Dile a tu amiga de parte mía que tuvo razón, que pensé todo eso a medida que nos fuimos conociendo.

La dulzura en la voz de él hizo que ella se sonrojara, agradecida de que él no pudiera verle.

—La verdad es que no soy guapísima como mi hermana y no sé por qué —bromeó—. Podría demandar a mis padres, pero la verdad es que prefiero ser así antes de ser como esas chicas que hasta duermen maquilladas.

—A mí me sigue pareciendo que te subestimas. Yo me interesé por ti al ver que teníamos aproximadamente la misma edad. —Él se entristeció un poco—. Pero eres muy agradable. —Al oír nuevamente la risa de ella a sus espaldas exclamó—: ¡En serio! Por eso —empezó a decir con una suavidad en la voz— seguí saliendo contigo y espero que hayas seguido por lo mismo. —Él sonrió nerviosamente—. Nunca conocí a tu hermana más que por las cosas que me contaste, pero sé que eres guapa tal y como eres.

—Sí, pero no me respondiste y tuve que mandarte un segundo mensaje —explicó ella abochornada.

—Siento no haber respondido en cuanto me escribiste, de verdad, lo siento —se disculpó—. Si no recuerdo mal, no había alcanzado a leer el primer mensaje porque estaba medio dormido durante esos días. Me acostumbré a no prestar demasiada atención a mi teléfono por eso de no conocer a mucha gente agradable con la cual pasar el tiempo. Lo más seguro es que no te pase porque eres mujer, pero más de una vez, las personas malinterpretan las intenciones de mis saludos. —Su voz se acalló en un silencio incómodo para él—. Un hola es un hola, no una propuesta de matrimonio, una promesa de amor eterno y la exigencia de tener cinco hijos —se molestó él.

—Un hola ¿propuesta de matrimonio? —caviló Kira—. ¡Tendré que consultar mi agenda! —exclamó ella bromeando—. ¿Una promesa de amor eterno? ¡Vaya! —Se sorprendió Kira de forma divertida—. ¿Exigencia de tener cinco hijos? —Ella fingió estar pensativa—. ¿Con niñera o sin niñera? Esa es la cuestión —chilló mientras reía—.

—¡Con niñera! —respondió él de inmediato, nuevamente contento—. ¿Cómo podría seguir pasando tiempo con mia dorada esposa si hay cinco hijos a los cuales cuidar? —Él rió con fuerza ante la ocurrencia de Kira, pensando para sí mismo lo mucho que había extrañado aquellas charlas—. Sí, le dices hola a una chica y piensan que quieres entablar una relación con ella cuando sólo quieres decir… hola —explicó él.

—Igual, debería estar muy loca tu adorada esposa para aceptar cuidar cinco críos solita —rió Kira divertida— O sino es que tendréis genes de gente tranquila en tu familia, eso en la mía es imposible... es más probable que los niños visiten el juzgado que el templo. —Ella estaba sumamente risueña—. De todos modos, te digo, es posible que las chicas estén más ilusionadas que otra cosa. Los hombres históricamente han sido escasos —sentenció antes de empezar a enumerar con los dedos—. O están locos, o son pervertidos, o infieles, o simplemente son menos. Básicamente, y en muchos casos, sois vosotros los que elegís con quien estar.

—¿Sabes? —Él empezó con un hondo suspiro y la observó de costado, antes de añadir aquello que nunca le confesó en persona—. Muchas veces me aproveché de esa situación, no es que me importe admitirlo ahora, creo que estaba fastidiado de que siempre me tomaran como un buen partido. Y luego, antes de que me diera cuenta ya era el típico playboy, cualquiera me venía bien para llenar el vacío mental, porque sentimentalmente no me interesaba involucrarme con nadie. Y lo sabía —meditó—, lo sabía, así que empecé a conocer mujeres que fueran un poco más inteligentes o más interesantes para tratar de llenar mis pensamientos. Siempre me gustó mucho analizar todo y no me parecía mal darle un uso a ese tiempo mientras esperaba por la mujer ideal —se excusó—. Sabía exactamente cómo debía ser esa mujer perfecta. —Hizo una pausa—. Estaba muy seguro de mis preferencias y, por suerte, todas las chicas por las que me interesaba un poco más allá, terminaban estando locas o, literalmente, desaparecían. Así fue cómo llegué hasta ti, en mi búsqueda de algo más interesante, de una nueva pieza que analizar, creyendo tontamente que entender a las mujeres me ayudaría en un futuro con esa mujer perfecta. —El tono de su voz cambió y se volvió más cálido—. Pero a diferencia de muchas que se me acercaron por interés, yo te elegí, al principio, si lo quieres ver de un modo cruel, como quien elige el color de una camisa. Pero yo hoy quiero creer que tuve el presentimiento de que ibas a aportar algo nuevo a mi vida. —Se mordió el labio inferior brevemente—. No quiero resignarme a la idea de que yo era alguien tan superficial que había perdido el rumbo. No lo quiero creer, aún si no soy capaz de mirarme en el espejo porque en el fondo sé que hay algo de verdad —asintió levemente—. Elijo creer que te escogí de entre todas las mujeres porque ví en ti algo especial, algo que tal vez no sabía en ese momento, pero que lo fui descubriendo con el paso del tiempo —manifestó y prosiguió con más fuerza en la voz—. Elijo creer que te quise a mi lado una sucesión de veces más durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y que me confirmé una y otra vez lo mucho que yo sentía por ti. —Se apagó—. Y ahora, ahora me siento bastante tonto, porque me doy cuenta que jamás he podido elegir —exteriorizó con un temblor en la voz antes de exclamar— ¡Jamás!

Kira ladeo la cabeza al escuchar esto último, flexionó sus rodillas y las abrazó con tristeza buscando cobijo.

—Sí, creo haber escuchado algo sobre una excusa humana —murmuró ella escondiendo parcialmente su rostro.

—No es lo que piensas, Kira.

Domhnall se percató de hacia dónde había llevado la conversación y se arrepintió, preso de un nudo en la garganta.

—¿De verdad que no? —preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

—Me destrozaba pensar que cualquiera podría haber ocupado mi lugar, que yo no te importaba. Nunca llegué a entender por qué te marchaste. Quise torturarme pensando fríamente que no querías ser feliz —explicó.

—¿Crees que yo no quería ser feliz a tu lado? —replicó ella con un tono melancólico.

—No quería recordate, riendo junto a mí. No quería recordar nada de todo esto por una buena o mala razón —habló indeciso—. Todo cuanto tuvimos y todo aquello que nunca será. Pensé que, si me engañaba lo suficiente, me sería más fácil olvidarte y, no quise volver a recordar nada de lo que pasó, todavía no quiero. Pero lo que nunca pude —dijo pausadamente— fue arrancarte de mi corazón, aún estás aquí, —y añadió con suavidad— a mi lado.

Kira buscó la mano de él, apoyándose aún más en su espalda, y cuando la encontró la tomó con fuerza.

—Claro que estoy aquí, no sólo a tu lado sino de tu lado. Y quiero que recuerdes por siempre, que yo no quiero que sufras. Si esa ha sido tu forma de sobrellevarlo, entonces, por mí está bien, aunque me odies, yo seguiré estando aquí para ti. Y te escucharé, hasta secar toda esa soledad que te abruma.

—¿Incluso ahora? —preguntó inseguro mordiéndose el labio— ¿Incluso aunque yo haya roto nuestra promesa?

—Sí, aún así, aún si rompes mil promesas de amor. Incluso si ya no vuelves a quererme jamás, aún así, estaré de tu lado, apoyándote y, de esa forma, ya no tendrás que estar solo nunca más.

Domhnall elevó su rostro contracturado de dolor hacia el firmamento sombrío, ya no había peligro de tormenta, estaba calmo.

Una bellísima rubia despampanante caminó entre los vehículos estacionados hasta llegar a un ascensor privado que se hallaba discretamente escondido. Su figura estilizada resaltaba entre las sombras, ella elevó su mano para teclear la contraseña en la pantalla. Una voz femenina pregrabada, la invitó a ingresar mientras la puerta metálica se abría. Gwen enfundada en un bonito conjunto de color carmesí, dio unos pasos con sus espléndidas piernas visibles gracias a la falda, resaltando su majestuoso porte y esbeltez. Ella se giró y mantuvo la compostura, tenía un aire altivo. Sin embargo, una de sus manos se posaba en la otra buscando con la yema de los dedos tocar el anillo de compromiso que exhibía cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Había sido un compromiso reciente, pero muy esperado por ella. La celebración había sido el punto cúlminante de su dicha, algo que había anhelado por demasiado tiempo. Y ahora, ella buscaba la seguridad de ese contacto, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que en verdad había ocurrido.

El ascensor se elevó y eso le produjo por un segundo una sensación de malestar que se reflejó brevemente en su rostro. No tardó mucho en llegar hasta el ático, fue una cuestión de un minuto, y cuando las puertas se abrieron, ella simplemente las observó. En contra de su voluntad, se pasó la lengua por los labios e inmediatamente se disgustó consigo misma. Las puertas permanecían abiertas y, ella acariciaba su anillo, hasta que finalmente se decidió a entrar. Miró alrededor buscando alguna presencia, pero no la halló. Se suponía que era su casa también, pero ella seguía utilizando su antiguo departamento, puesto que Domhnall siempre se había mostrado reticente a cualquier tipo de cambio.

Gwen escuchó un ruido de movimientos. Ella caminó a través del pasillo y abrió lentamente una puerta. Despacio, la imagen de una cocina de servicio se iba expandiendo ante sus ojos, había una mesa impecablemente dispuesta con el desayuno y unos diarios prolijamente apilados a un costado. Tras ella, alguien leía un periódico local de gran tirada.

—Dom —llamó titubeante la rubia.

Él levantó la vista por encima del papel.

—Gwen, ¿qué haces aquí? —se sorprendió.

Claramente, él no la estaba esperando.

—No has ido a trabajar hoy —empezó a decir la joven—. Creí que estabas mal, enfermo —explicó.

—Pedí el día libre —sentenció—, quise disfrutar de la mañana por una vez en mi propia casa y darles un día libre a mis empleados también —comentó antes de volver a interesarse por su lectura.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —inquirió insegura mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a él.

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —Él sonrió sociablemente.

—Porque últimamente habías estado un poco cansado, al no poder dormir bien por culpa del trabajo —explicó ella con un ceño imperceptiblemente fruncido—. Estabas tan enfrascado en tu trabajo que creí que morirías.

—Bueno, me estoy tomando un merecido descanso —apaciguó.

—Sí, pero estamos sobre las elecciones. —Ella ladeó la cabeza buscando por una explicación, pero él la ignoró—. Quiero decir, y no quiero que suene a reproche porque no lo es —se disculpó antes de continuar—, que tal vez este no sería el mejor momento para que te tomaras un descanso y —añadió con una sonrisa ambigua dibujándose en su rostro— lo celebro, créeme que lo celebro, pero…

Domhnall la cortó en seco.

—Sentí la necesidad y simplemente llamé al trabajo —lanzó—. Les dije que no iría y, al parecer —comentó estirando las últimas palabras—, parece —recalcó— que te llamaron a ti —dedujo.

—Estaban preocupados —aceptó ella—. No los culpes, creo que nos has sorprendido un poco, nada más.

—Me alegro haberme salido de los estrechos cánones de lo que se supone debo ser —soltó hastiado.

Gwen volvió a ladear la cabeza, pero estaba vez abrió ligeramente la boca, casi como si él hubiera dicho un improperio.

—Disculpa, Gwen, disculpa —repitió él tratando de mejorar la situación—. Hoy tal vez me he despertado con el pie izquierdo, lo siento —se excusó.

Ella bajó sus ojos azules y los clavó en la mesa.

—¿Es por ella? —dijo conteniéndose.

Domhnall pasó la página del diario que leía.

—Claro que es por ella —murmuró Gwen sin levantar los ojos, incapaz de moverse.

Hubo silencio, mientras Domhnall continuaba leyendo.

—¿Todo por una mujer que te abandonó? —arremetió ella, estaba vez buscando mirarlo a los ojos.

El pelirrojo suspiró y bajó su diario en un ademán que denostaba que sabía que ella no le permitiría continuar leyendo.

—Tanta fe, tanta esperanza —continuó la rubia—, por una mujer que te dejó sin mirar atrás —le reprochó.

Y eso era parcialmente verdad: fe y esperanza, dos pilares en los que se habían cobijado aquellos recuerdos. Aún si él mismo no había sido plenamente consciente de ello a lo largo del tiempo, Gwen sí lo había percibido. Si Kira se había ido sin mirar atrás o no, ese era un tema que Domhnall no compartiría con nadie. A pesar de todo, él quería renovar sus esfuerzos en olvidar todo aquello. Se lo proponía una y otra vez en su vigilia desde que ese recuerdo había aparecido en sus sueños.

Ese día, Gwen se marchó nuevamente sin ninguna respuesta y él permaneció otra vez solo con sus pensamientos.

Aún si le pesaba, él sabía la verdad, tenía que olvidar a Kira. De un modo que no comprendía, las cosas habían llegado a un inesperado punto de no retorno en aquel no tan lejano pasado.

Finalmente, ella se había marchado de su vida para siempre. Domhnall era incapaz de deshacerse de las pocas pertenencias que habían quedado en su departamento. No dejaba de pensar en aquellas cosas y sentía como si ella hubiera estado lista para irse en cualquier momento sin mirar atrás.

A pesar de su mirada de acero, no había un lugar donde él pudiera esconder sus sentimientos, su respiración se convirtió en un suspiro. Se sentía muy solitario, la única con quien podía hablar de su tristeza interior era su tía, quien de por sí, hacía mucho que le había aconsejado exterminar esa relación lo antes posible. «Olvidarla», pensó. Pero ¿cómo podría? Aún si ya no habría más dolor ni nada que le hiriera, aún si él recobraba su coraza de hierro inquebrantable, aun así… aun así, no podría. Suspiró nuevamente, la extrañaba. En el fondo de su corazón ahogado en lágrimas, aún si el mundo se venía abajo, él no podría olvidarla.

Él quería retroceder el tiempo atrás. Se quitó el collar del cuello, levantándolo a la altura de sus ojos para observarlo. Él la esperaría. No necesitaba que ella le protegiera del dolor, no quería, si eso significaba tenerla lejos.

—Dejaré este lugar tal y como lo dejaste —habló al collar—, siempre será tu hogar —susurró—. Tan sólo prométeme que, si me extrañas, encontrarás el camino para regresar a mí —suplicó mirando el dibujo de la brújula balancearse—. Si me necesitas, no te preocupes por nada y vuelve a mí —exclamó—. Ya no voy a preguntarte nada, ya no me importa, tan solo vuelve —pidió—. Eres todo para mí, tienes que volver —murmuró en un hilo de voz.

Aún si sabía que ella no regresaría, él no podría olvidarla.

Ese era su punto de no retorno, así como el de Kira había sido el marcharse. Ambas finalidades eran completamente opuestas. ¿Valía la pena luchar por ello?

Domhnall había vuelto a encontrar la cálidez del amor en la misma persona, aún si ya no estaba presente. Él quería creer que si la elegía entre todas las personas en el mundo, una y otra vez, tal vez se convertiría en destino.


	6. Chapter 6: Ve y dile que tuvo razón

Capítulo 6: Ve y dile que tuvo razón

En un rincón de la cafetería, Kira moría de risa mientras escuchaba a Domhnall. Su mano tambaleante sujetaba una taza de chocolate caliente y una bufanda color rosa pastel claro se balanceaba alrededor de su cuello con gracia. Llevaba unos jeans azules y una sencilla camisa blanca, su cabello estaba desprolijamente recogido, algunos mechones sueltos le caían sobre la cara. El pelirrojo la miraba encantado, su traje impecable azul marino y su taza de café expreso contrastaba visiblemente con ella. Pero nada de eso parecía importarles, estaban sumergidos en una conversación entretenida y no habían dejado de reír.

—Igual, debería estar muy loca tu adorada esposa para aceptar cuidar cinco críos solita —rió Kira divertida— O sino es que tendréis genes de gente tranquila en tu familia, eso en la mía es imposible... es más probable que los niños visiten el juzgado que el templo. —Ella estaba sumamente risueña—. De todos modos, te digo, es posible que las chicas estén más ilusionadas que otra cosa. Los hombres históricamente han sido escasos —sentenció antes de empezar a enumerar con los dedos—. O están locos, o son pervertidos, o infieles, o simplemente son menos. Básicamente, y en muchos casos, sois vosotros los que elegís con quien estar.

—Tendré que pagar una niñera —redobló la apuesta el pelirrojo—. ¡No podría verla nunca de lo contrario! —Exclamó aumentando las risas—. Comenzaré a ahorrar desde ahora la mayor parte de mi sueldo si quiero poder mantenerlos a los seis en el futuro.

Él esperó a que ambos pudieran calmarse para continuar.

—¿Sabes? Eres la tercera chica que me dice eso y me siento bastante tonto, porque me doy cuenta que jamás he podido elegir —contó con una sonrisa en los labios— ¡Jamás! —Exclamó aún divertido—. Todas las chicas por las que me intereso un poco terminan estando locas o literalmente, desaparecen —explicó—. Por eso te dije que no me quería enamorar —le confesó.

—Yo tampoco quiero, ya lo sabes. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Estoy intentando recomponerme después de haber estado con alguien que fue muy importante en mi vida. —Hizo una pausa—. Tal vez, el amor no es para mí. —Ella le devolvió una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia el pelirrojo—. Ya somos dos los que jamás hemos podido elegir —soltó con una risita—. Al menos tú tienes esperanzas de encontrar a una chica, aunque este medio-loca, yo en cambio, estoy desahuciada. —Ella rió de forma espontánea y alegre—. Mira, si tengo un solo hijo, me voy a dar por satisfecha, en parte por sacarme el gusto y adorarlo a más no poder —le confió levantando ligeramente un hombro, luego titubeó—. Mmm, me recuerdas al amigo de mi padre, la mujer que él amó murió. La gente dice por ahí que tuvo una hija con una medio novia y, pafff, la tía es un tormento y encima inmortal. Seguro os encontrastéis con la misma gitana —bromeó.

El pelirrojo rió ante la idea de una gitana echándole una maldición.

—Mmm... —pensó—. Hay una historia de corazón roto solitario en algún lugar de mi corto pasado. La tristeza me duró menos de quince días, pero el mundo ¿qué sabe? —preguntó retóricamente—. ¡Puedo decir que fueron años de tortura! —aventuró—. Que caí bajo el efecto de las drogas, del alcohol y que sólo lograba llenar el hueco que esa persona había dejado, en los brazos de otras mujeres que me recordaban a ella —fabuló jocosamente.

—¿Menos de quince días? ¿Llevas un seguro en el corazón como las armas? —inquirió alegre—. Probablemente ese amor era muy polifacético, porque no te puedo imaginar recordándola con un solo tipo de mujer ¿o vas a hacer el cuento de la personalidad? —Ella no dejaba de reír—. Porque como el mundo te vea saltar de una gótica a una lolita, no veas la que se te arma con las fans.

Ambos rieron, Domhnall intentó recobrar la compostura.

—Es una historia corta y aburrida —confesó—, dejemos el asunto en que no era amor —sentenció— o tal vez sí —añadió juguetonamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. Ahora, si voy a ser un casanova podría exagerar la historia y buscar, justamente, amor en diversos brazos, justificando mi comportamiento en tratar de buscar desesperadamente la persona que pueda llenar ese vacío —imaginó y levantó un dedo para acotar—, sin discriminar a nadie.

Ambos se lanzaron a desternillarse de risa nuevamente.

—Buena idea —aseguró Kira—. Además, con el paso del tiempo lo puedes maquillar hasta que el cuento del corazón solitario se convierta en uno en el cual estabas rodeado de mujeres atractivas que te acosaban y así nos pasaríamos el rato echando unas risas.

Domhnall apoyó el rostro sonriente contra su puño, inclinado hacia delante, mientras que con su otra mano jugaba con el borde de la taza de café. Kira le observaba con dulzura.

—Mi abuela siempre me dice que está la historia —pausó ella dramáticamente— y la —recalcó— historia —La castaña le miró cariñosamente—. Y, que no todas las personas pasan a la historia como realmente eran —señaló con un dejo de seriedad.

En medio de la oscuridad de ese espacio sin principio ni final. Domhnall se dirigió a esa Kira de vestido blanco inmaculado en cuyos hombros aún reposaba su saco.

—Te recuerdo así y quiero creer que he sabido preservarte tal y como eras. Que en esta historia estás tú, así como siempre fuiste. Dulce, cálida y alegre.

Kira asintió con una leve sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —se preguntó el pelirrojo sin darle demasiada importancia—. No lo sé, pero volvería mil veces para escucharte decir las mismas palabras. Imaginar tal vez qué podrías responderme ahora si te dijera… —pausó— si te dijera que te extraño —añadió con simpleza.

—No hagas trampa, Dom —le pidió ella con suavidad—. Sabes que no puedo darte una respuesta verdadera a cosas que nunca me has dicho antes. Aunque creo que, si me lo dijeras, yo…

Él posó sus dedos en los labios de ella para acallarla y luego habló.

—Sí, lo sé, creo que lo sé o puede que tan sólo me guste imaginar que estarías feliz. De algún modo, me tranquiliza —Se encogió de hombros—. He estado pensando mucho sobre esto cuando estoy despierto, cuando me enojo por ser tan débil. Creo que es como un sueño lúcido. No puedo evitar soñar contigo. Lo quiera o no, empiezo a recordarnos y, en algún punto, si tengo suerte o no, me doy cuenta que solamente puede ser un sueño. Y en contra de toda mi voluntad diurna, me gusta hacer trampa —se sinceró—. Aunque sé que sólo me miento a mí mismo, un trozo muy pequeño de mí, que ha ido creciendo con el tiempo, le gusta verte y arriesgarse… a decirte algo como si eso pudiera cambiar las cosas —suspiró—. Como si esto pudiera ser real, bueno, es lo más real que tengo, lo es para mí. —Sus ojos dejaron entre ver su anhelo contenido—. Porque, a fin de cuentas, esta es la única forma que tengo de poder estar cerca de ti. Asi que cuando tengo la oportunidad, en contra de todo mi buen juicio y a sabiendas de que hago mal, me dejo llevar por esos sentimientos acumulados que de día no quiero admitir. Y es que contigo, me siento menos solo —reveló.

—¿Y Gwen?

—Ella es… —pensó antes de responder—. Ella va a ser una buena amiga, tal vez no lo sea ahora, pero lo va a ser. Tan solo tengo que darle tiempo —dijo casi como una excusa—. Un poco más —añadió— y ser paciente. Estoy dispuesto a esperar y sé que lo voy a conseguir, aunque tampoco puedo negar lo mucho que te necesito. Yo estoy intentando que las cosas con Gwen funcionen y te juro que me estoy esforzando para lograrlo, pero a veces me siento cansado —suspiró.

—¿Una buena amiga? —preguntó Kira con extrañeza.

Domhnall bajó la cabeza.

—Necesita tiempo, eso es todo. De verdad, lo creo.

Kira asintió suavemente, con un gesto comprensivo.

—Me alegro por ti —le respondió con dulzura.

Domhnall parpadeó rápidamente.

—En verdad, soy un tonto, ¿no? —se amonestó.

—Para nada, quiero que seas feliz y apoyo tu intento de hacer que las cosas funcionen, te aplaudo por todo ese esfuerzo —valoró ella.

—Sí, lo sé. Sé que tú, la verdadera Kira me apoyaría. —Hizo un silencio breve—. Pero el que no me apoya del todo soy yo —señaló—. El que tiene dudas, soy yo —rectificó con amargura—. Estoy jodido.

Él se sentó en el suelo llevándose una mano a la frente y recargando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Dom, está bien, no te preocupes —le tranquilizó Kira.

—Creo que lo que hago está mal, pero no sé qué más hacer.

—No está mal, estas intentando salir adelante, nada más —intentó quitarle peso al asunto.

—Tu abuela te decía que no todas las personas pasan a la historia como realmente eran. —El rostro del pelirrojo se ensombreció ante una revelación fugaz—. Creo que yo no pasaré a la historia como realmente soy, sino como esperan que yo sea —reflexionó con desasosiego—. Me da miedo, que no pueda ser yo mismo sin que les suenen las alarmas a todos —soltó molesto—. No puedo ni tomarme un día de descanso y estar en paz, porque no se supone que yo haga eso —clamó con vehemencia—. Me pregunto si me conocen realmente, si saben quién soy —meditó desesperanzado.

Ella se sentó a su lado y le abrazó de costado. Domhnall apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, mientras sentía sus dedos acariciándole.

—¿Sabes lo que realmente nadie te dice? —inquirió retóricamente—. Nadie te dice qué es lo que pasa cuando conoces a alguien y esa persona —señaló levantando un dedo en el aire— contra todo pronóstico —enfatizó— supera tus más altas expectativas —calló y añadió suavemente— y eso tan sólo en el primer encuentro. —Él buscó la mirada de ella—. Eso es lo que hiciste conmigo, Kira. —Quebrado en este punto, tragó saliva para cerrar su idea con voz temblorosa—. Y nadie me ha dicho qué hacer cuando eso pasa.

Abrió sus ojos azules en la penumbra de la noche y respiró el aire que le rodeaba. Domhnall no podía conciliar el sueño por culpa de ese aroma que le perseguía. Se levantó de la cama y se restregó la mano por el rostro, tratando de despertar sus sentidos. No era capaz de diferenciar si aquella fragancia era real o fruto de su culpable imaginación, pero lo cierto es que podía apreciarla y no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Creía que el dolor lo estaba volviendo loco, poco a poco, socavando su raciocinio. Se dirigió al ropero y buscó la consabida caja, fuente de sus más profundos temores. Esa suave fragancia a rosas mezclado con un toque de perfume de bebé, le invadió la mente. Domhnall quería enojarse, pero era inevitable caer rendido ante la dulzura de aquello. Él deseaba tirar esa caja con todo su contenido a la basura. Ansiaba darle un manotazo y desperdigar su contenido por los suelos. Romperla en mil trozos, desaparecer su existencia y con ello sus recuerdos. Y él tenía la voluntad para hacerlo. Sin embargo, cada vez que se arrodillaba para alcanzar ese manantial de inquietudes, caía rendido, embelesado y abrazaba aquel puñal contra su pecho.

Kira era su cruz, su infierno y su paraíso, una cosa no podía ser sin la otra. No podía estar con ella, pero tampoco sin ella. Con ojos cerrados buscó con manos temblorosas en el fondo de aquella caja, el collar. Él se iba a casar con quien fuera y cuando fuera. Sostuvo la medalla en alto, se apartó del ropero dejando a un lado aquellos recuerdos que ni siquiera era capaz de volver a mirar. Abrió una mano y dejó que la medalla se posara en su palma, permitiendo, luego, que la cadena se deslizara entre sus dedos. La encerró en un puño apretado, clavándose cada borde, marcándose y castigándose, porque no podía estar sin ella. Pero ¿aquella joven sentía lo mismo?

Allá donde estuviese, ¿le extrañaba tanto como él a ella?

Kira sentada en una banca con sus jeans azules, movía rítmicamente un pie, nerviosa, en la esquina de un parque. Se había peinado apresuradamente porque no quería llegar tarde y algunos mechones rebeldes le caían sobre el rostro dándole un aspecto juvenil. Ella miraba a un lado y a otro, reacomodaba la bufanda color rosa pastel claro, luego volvía a mirar la hora en su teléfono en un ciclo interminable.

Hasta que apareció un joven trajeado de aspecto agitado, el cual, al verla, apresuró el paso hasta llegar a ella, quien se levantó al verle.

—Kira —la llamó.

—Dom, casi pensé que no ibas a venir —comentó aliviada.

—No encontraba dónde estacionar mi vehículo en esta ciudad atestada —se disculpó él—. Claro que iba a venir, ¿por qué no lo haría?

—No lo sé, tal vez fue muy pronto, aunque nos hayamos estado escribiendo un montón, sólo nos hemos visto una vez antes —dijo visiblemente insegura—. Tal vez, es demasiado pronto.

—¿Por qué? —repitió él mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con cálidez.

—No lo sé —titubeó ella apartando la mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, haciendo esfuerzos por mantener la sonrisa ante su incómodidad.

—Eres muy agradable. —El pelirrojo pasó su vista por el rostro de ella casi como si la acariciara.

—Tú también lo eres, Dom —afirmó ella y luego bajó la mirada—. Admito que cuando me disté tu teléfono esa mañana, sabía que debía mandarte un mensaje, pero me puse tan nerviosa que tuve que pedirle ánimos a mi amiga Helen. No sabía qué decirte —confesó riendo con las mejillas coloradas— y no quería darte mala impresión, sobretodo porque caminaba chocando contra cada marco de puerta que me encontraba —reveló nuevamente con una risa alegre y vibrante—. Entonces, me dije: ¡Voy a escribirle antes de que se escape! Y luego, Helen dijo: "¡Sé la divertida Kira que eres! Eres super guapa, la más cool del mundo, así que sea lo que sea que digas, te verás super chula". Y entonces, con esos ánimos y sin esperar más, te escribí casi de inmediato —relató con voz melodiosa.

—Dile a tu amiga de parte mía que tuvo razón, que pensé todo eso a medida que nos fuimos conociendo. —La felicidad surcaba el rostro de él, aún rojo por haber corrido hasta allí.

Ella soltó una risa espóntanea.

—Le diré, se pondrá como loca —afirmó mojándose los labios avergonzada.

Domhnall sabía, ya en ese entonces, que había encontrado a alguien muy especial.


	7. Chapter 7: Donde nadie mira

Capítulo 7. Donde nadie mira

Esa mañana temprano, Kira salió de su trabajo en el orfanato. Había cumplido con su día de guardia y desde ese momento tenía dos días libres para descansar. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese ritmo de vida, así que, a pesar de no haber podido dormir casi nada durante la noche, se sentía fresca como una lechuga. El viento soplaba en su rostro, jugando con ese mechón rebelde de cabello que se negaba a dejarse atrapar en una coleta. Kira observaba el camino, mientras se sumergía en la música que emanaba de sus auriculares. La camiseta turquesa ceñida y el bolso deportivo podrían haber sido indicios para suponer que acababa de salir de algún gimnasio si no fuera por los jeans clásicos desgastados que ya eran su marca registrada. Inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, caminó con tranquilidad por el predio parquizado, hasta una entrada poco frecuentada, casi escondida. Se deslizó por una puerta entreabierta que aún poseía un candado errumbrado que colgaba inerte de una chirriante cadena rota. Una vez en la calle, sólo alcanzó a oír una voz sin llegar a comprender lo que decía. Entornó su rostro para mirar a los alrededores, entonces, le vió. Había un pelirrojo acercándose rápidamente para alcanzarla e inmediatamente ella se apresuró a quitarse los receptores de música.

—Domhnall —exclamó sorprendida.

—Creí que te vería en el festival —respondió a modo de saludo.

Ella le miró descolocada.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó.

—Del festival —enfatizó—, de esos festejos que se hacen cada año en la ciudad y al que va todo el mundo —explicó para enfatizar su importancia.

—Ah, ¡qué tonta! Me había olvidado totalmente de eso —reveló ella aún atolondrada por el encuentro fortuito—. Pero… —empezó a decir con un aire más meditativo, un ceño fruncido empezaba a nacer en su frente— yo no te dije que iría —se extrañó buscando una explicación.

Él bajó la mirada por una fracción.

—Pero supuse que irías —confesó— y te busqué — añadió desvergonzado— por todas partes.

Kira rió al escucharle.

—No suelo asistir a esos eventos, no les hago mucho caso —declaró la joven.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —inquirió el pelirrojo sorprendido.

—Tal vez sea por falta de costumbre, crecí en una granja y pasé mi infancia casi recluida. No fue por gusto, sino más bien por cuestiones políticas, pero no sé explicar ese tema muy bien —se excusó—. Así que hubo años en los que no se me permitía salir ni a la esquina. Era muy aburrido, pero no me puedo quejar. Puede que, por eso, no me llame la atención ir a un sitio repleto de gente —rió.

—¿Cuestiones políticas? Espera, estas hablando de… —Domhnall no terminó la frase—. ¿Tú vivías en esta ciudad? —Frunció el ceño, incrédulo— ¿Estás hablando del primer mandato de Samuel Park? ¿De la catástrofe económica y política?

—Sí, fueron esos tiempos —asintió Kira—. ¡Qué buena memoria! —exclamó sorprendida—. Yo no recuerdo todo muy bien. Sólo sé que se sentaban a hablar durante largas horas en casa sobre qué era lo mejor —contó—. No tengo idea quienes estaban más molestos, pero no me cabe duda de que fueron lentamente trabajando en la idea de la revolución. —Ella rió nerviosamente—. Fue en ese tiempo cuando ví a mi padre por única vez enojado. —Entornó sus ojos—. Si se pudiera matar con la mirada, no hubiera hecho falta ninguna revolución. Perdona, tal vez te estoy aburriendo —se disculpó—. Tuve una infancia muy particular —finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

La incrédulidad del rostro masculino fue decayendo hasta dar paso a una mirada insondable, que se veía tan calmada como las aguas azules de su iris, y tan inesperadamente resplandeciente como el reflejo de ella en sus pupilas.

—Tengo buena memoria para recordar historias que mi padre me cuenta —explicó aún extasiado—. No sé mucho, sólo que mis padres trabajaban en una universidad durante aquellos días y que se buscaba gente que quisiera ayudar a proteger a la ciudad después del fraude electoral que realizó Park para ganar. —Él decidió cambiar de tema—. Por otra parte, envidio tu infancia en una granja, la mía la pasé entre juzgados, algún salón de clases y detrás del escenario con alguna niñera cuando mi madre se suponía que debía cuidarme. Por eso, odio la idea de ser cantante como ella, quiero echar raíces —bromeó con un atisbo de tristeza.

Kira le sonrió con una gentileza que constrastaba con la agreste callejuela solitaria.

—Te aseguro que no tienes nada que envidiarme, todo lo contrario. Yo quisiera vivir libremente, me había encantado corretear por el mundo, ir a universidades —comentó casi saltando de alegría con la idea—, conocer gente, celebrar la vida. —Ella rió con entusiasmo—. ¡Y estrechar manos de desconocidos sin parar! —Había un gran anhelo en sus palabras, como si surgieran de lo más profundo de su ser—. Cuando salgo y veo todos esos lugares, toda esa gente, me parece tan maravilloso que siempre es como ver el mundo por primera vez. Con todo eso que hay fuera, ¿para qué quieres que te crezcan raíces? —Ella rió jovialmente, pero Domhnall no la acompañó—. ¿No te has dado cuenta que tienes todas las oportunidades del mundo para hacer de tu vida lo que quieras? —preguntó sin prestar atención al rostro estupefacto de él—. ¡Hazlo todo! Emborrachate de vida hasta que no puedas más y así cuando estes a medio morir, puede que te arrepientas de algunas cosas, pero nunca de haberte dejado cosas en el tintero. —Ella sonrió ampliamente.

Domhnall calló un momento sin comprender por qué alguien podría envidiar su infancia ni por qué le decía eso.

—¿Ese consejo me lo estás dando a mí o a ti misma? —le inquirió sin poder evitarlo—. La última vez que hablé de esto, la chica de los quince o veinte días me dijo que por qué le hablaba de mis padres y no de las cosas que le haría al cumplir los dieciocho, pero me arriesgaré —concedió el pelirrojo un poco inseguro, escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y ladeó su cuerpo antes de continuar—. Ya viví de gira, de ciudad en ciudad, de universidad en universidad; ayudando a mis padres, siguiéndolos en su búsqueda de perfeccionar sus maestrías o doctorados o sus cuentas bancarias, etc. ¿Y sabes lo único que quería yo? —Domhnall evitaba mirarla—. Quedarme en un solo lugar. Poder hacer amigos y poder vivir —subrayó, cabizbajo— de algún modo. Ahora puede que estemos todos juntos, pero nos costó mucho ser una familia. Mi papá —comenzó con un leve temblor en la voz— tuvo muchos problemas con mi mamá y con otra persona que figura en mi partida de nacimiento. Después de los seis o siete años, yo vivía con mi madre y ella cuando recibía una llamada de mi padre, nunca me avisaba. Él quería hablarme, pero yo no podía contestarle y ella le decía que era yo quien no quería hablar con él. —Sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo y se peinó nerviosamente su ya de por sí prolijo cabello, causando el efecto contrario—. Por si fuera poco, mi madre estaba demasiado ocupada revolcándose con todo el que se le pusiera enfrente y le habría dado la custodia de sus hijos al primero que se lo pidiera. —Pausó y volvió a enfundar su mano en el bolsillo—. Cuando uno de mis hermanos más pequeños cumplió los cinco años aproximadamente, recién ahí pudimos estar todos juntos. —Y él la miró por primera vez desde que había comenzado su trágica narración—. Cumplió ocho hace un par de días, así que no es tanto tiempo —le confesó con tristeza, mientras giraba su cuerpo para volver a quedar frente a frente con ella—. Lo único que temo dejar en el tintero es lo que siempre quise desde pequeño, aunque parezca el sueño de una niña, que es tener una familia. Conocer algún día a alguien, no bajar los brazos cuando las cosas salgan mal y tener hijos. Tú quieres uno, yo quiero tres —rió por primera vez después de su relato—. Sal tú al mundo y dime si ha cambiado mucho o no, yo cuando lo vi, solamente —pausó— pensaba en regresar a casa.

Kira lo miró con un cariño profundo, mientras el viento soplaba y arremolinaba las hojas en ese rincón desolado de la ciudad, justo detrás de la verja que separaba el predio parquizado.

—Creo que los dos somos complicados, pero nos entendemos —concedió—. Tienes razón, el consejo debería ser para mí misma, pero la realidad es que yo no puedo —pausó— hacer todas esas cosas —aclaró— y las razones son tan difíciles de explicar que me siento tonta cuando lo intento, pienso que estoy loca. Tú has sido sincero conmigo —caviló— y yo no sé cómo ser sincera, cómo explicarte algo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. —Ella le sonrió con los ojos apenados—. Probablemente, tengo miedo, porque tal vez seas el único amigo real que conozca en toda mi vida —le confesó casi en un murmullo, mientras él ladeaba la cabeza—. Y también sé que sonaré creída y, es todo lo contrario, tengo tanta vergüenza. —Ella evitó el contacto visual a pesar de que él la buscaba en silencio con ojos brillantes enmarcados por unas cejas curvada y aunque abrió sus labios, él no fue capaz de decir nada—. Y no me importa cuántas veces me cuentes de tus padres —chilló ella alegremente, elevando su vista al cielo, sus bellos ojos castaños seguían tristes; él, en cambio, contenía la respiración—, adoro escucharte hablar de ellos, aunque definitivamente no quiero oír las cosas que quien sea le pueda hacer a otra persona cuando cumpla los dieciocho años —añadió bromista, escudriñando cada centímetro de la reja a su lado, Domhnall permanecía inmóvil—. Eso me dejaría aturdida, especialmente, porque no le puedo decir a un chico que me gusta, sin pensar que no puedo estar a la altura de una respuesta positiva de su parte. —dijo ella con un hilo de voz, las pupilas del pelirrojo se dilataron—. Tal vez sea cierto que el corazón de una mujer es un sinfín de misterios. —Ella esbozó una sonrisa muy leve, antes de tragar—. Cuando salgo al mundo, me maravillo, pero a la vez, me doy cuenta que no puedo formar parte de él —y añadió con un ligero temblor en la voz—, no como una persona normal. ¿Cambiará tu opinión de mí? —indagó ella, sus ojos marrones coincidieron con aquellos azules que, pese a su color natural, estaban impregnados de una inusual cálidez—. No quisiera que cambiara nada, no debería, pero pasa —habló ella en un tono comprensivo, al ver que él era incapaz de responderle.

Domhnall se enderezó en un repentino movimiento, acompañado de un rápido parpadeo como si despertara de un sueño.

—Sólo trataba de establecer el grado de locura de esta chica —soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza—. Yo tratando de abrirle mi corazón y ella sólo estaba interesada en una cosa —exclamó en un tono divertido, intentando apaciguar la situación—. Tal vez fui muy serio al hablar, al punto de parecer molesto o enojado —se disculpó—. No me gusta hablar mucho de esos días, especialmente porque son pocos los recuerdos genuinos que tengo. —Él ladeó la cabeza nuevamente en un gesto involuntario—. Pero el hecho de habértelo dicho a ti, sin que te burles… —continuó con un tono de voz tan suave que era casi un murmullo— me hace creer que puede que seas también la única amiga real que tenga. —Domhnall le dedicó una mirada llena de curiosidad, entrecerrando los ojos con una dulzura que los transformaba casi en una sonrisa—. No tienes que contarme nada si te da vergüenza o si aún no logras ordenarlo en tu cabeza de modo que sea fácil para alguien más comprenderlo luego de oírlo. Si algún día me lo quieres o puedes contar, sólo estaré a un mensaje o a una llamada de distancia. —Sonrió y empezó a negar con la cabeza, enderezándose nuevamente—. No sé qué será eso que me pueda hacer cambiar de opinión, ya que eres una de las personas más normales que conozco, te lo juro. Es… —titubeó— difícil salir al mundo a veces, me acaban de invitar a una fiesta y accedí después de mucha insistencia. ¿Quieres venir? —le propuso, finalmente la razón por la cual él la había estado buscando por todas partes vió la luz—. Es este fin de semana —la animó con una delicada sonrisa—. Prometo cuidarte de cualquiera que se te acerque tras ver esa cabellera castaña.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos se sentían cómplices, el mismo dolor los había atravesado a temprana edad, aunque fuera por razones distintas. Había sido cuestión de un vistazo para que se descubrieran como iguales en aquellos tiempos donde habían dejado de guardar esperanzas de un futuro mejor.

Los ojos azules de Domhnall miraban inexpresivos algún punto lejano con gesto serio. Parpadeaba nerviosamente y de vez en cuando inclinaba mínimamente la cabeza para inmediatamente volver a erguirse en su asiento. En la penumbra, sus manos se aferraban a los reposabrazos del mullido sillón. La mitad de su rostro estaba iluminada por una tenue luz, proveniente de alguna lámpara cercana, la cual sutilmente delataba unas manos femeninas que se aferraban a sus hombros desde atrás. Entre las sombras, la mujer de pie hablaba, presionando sus uñas postizas contra la camisa del joven. Luego, la figura se apartó, comenzando a caminar en círculos a espaldas de él, haciendo resonar los tacones por la sala tan fuerte que sólo podían ser opacados por su monólogo frenético. De vez en cuando se aproximaba a él blandiendo los brazos ofuscada, pero Domhnall no decía nada y mantenía la vista perdida. Aunque él la ignoraba, no podía evitar hundir sus dedos en el tapizado de cuero cuando ella acercaba sus labios carmesíes para hablarle a escasos centímetros de su oído. Aún si estaban en su casa, él sentía que no tenía ningún control sobre la situación y ella se paseaba de un lado a otro como una sombra fantasmagórica.

—Está empezando a sospechar —atizó con furia en la voz—. ¡No podemos permitirlo! ¿Me estás escuchando, Domhnall? ¡No te permitiré que tires todo mi esfuerzo a la basura! ¡No te lo perdonaría nunca! —clamó a viva voz mientras continuaba caminando de un lado a otro sin rumbo—. ¡No me lo hagas, no te atrevas a hacerme algo así! —advirtió.

La dama pelirroja de figura espigada y nariz recta llevó una de sus manos a su frente, el tintineo de sus joyas no se hizo esperar. Debía tener mucho más de cuarenta años, pero francamente no los aparentaba. Era espectacularmente bella, incluso a su edad poseía una auténtica carcasa de muñeca perfecta.

Intentó calmarse antes de volver a enfrentarse a su hijo, buscando un ángulo distinto. Se inclinó a su lado, quedando casi en cuclillas y tomó la mano del joven entre las suyas en gesto suplicante.

—Por favor, Domhnall —le pidió y él la miró por primera vez—. No eches esto a perder, te lo pido por tu propio bien —le imploró y los ojos fríos de él se humedecieron—. Estamos tan cerca de tener todo eso que siempre soñamos, por favor, no bajes los brazos ahora, te prometo, no —se corrigió—, te juro que va a valer la pena. Tú eres mi hijo —afirmó dejando la frase en el aire antes de continuar—. De todos, eres el único que se parece a mí. —Ella acarició la mejilla de él, quien dejó caer una lágrima—. Tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que recordar cuando vivíamos solos y éramos nada más que tú y yo —le susurró—. No dejes que Michael te contamine con su debilidad y sus ataques de sentimentalismo —le imploró.

—Mi papá —murmuró él, corrigiéndola a la vez que se erguía nuevamente en el sillón mientras secaba los vestigios de la lágrima que había derramado.

—¿Lo ves? —le recriminó ella—. Ya lo ha hecho, te ha contaminado con su sentimentalismo irreal. Él no es tu padre y jamás lo ha sido, sólo quiere jugar a la familia feliz con tus hermanos y tú eras la única pieza que le faltaba. —Le tomó del rostro y lo obligó a mirarla—. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta? —le espetó sin piedad—. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que soy la única que de verdad se preocupa por tu futuro y tu bienestar? ¿Crees que a Michel le importa si tiras por la borda tu relación con Gwen? —le lanzó molesta y bajó la mano con la que había sostenido el rostro de su hijo—. A él no le importa, pero a mí sí, porque yo sí soy tu madre y te he criado —sentenció—. Y tú sabes tan bien como yo que lo que te digo es verdad y que tienes que enderezar tus cosas con ella antes de que se dé cuenta —apuntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —habló Domhnall con voz queda.

—Que permitas que Gwen se mude aquí contigo de una vez por todas —exigió antes de añadir en un tono más calmo— y que le permitas deshacerse de toda esta decoración minimalista absurda. Esta no parece la casa de alguien que pretende formar una familia —le reprendió—, sino la de —titubeó mientras su voz se apagaba— la de alguien que quiere olvidar.

Hubo silencio y ninguno de los dos pudo mantener la mirada en alto.

—No te gustaba la decoración anterior —susurró él—, ¿recuerdas cómo me felicitaste cuando hice el cambio? —preguntó sarcástico con el rostro impacible.

—Era necesario —recalcó intentando encontrar la mirada de él— y esto también es necesario, tú lo sabes bien.

Domhnall se encogió de hombros con desgano, ignorándola.

—Le diré a Gwen que estás de acuerdo, ya veré qué historia le cuento para que no parezca que ha sido cosa mía, sino tuya —resolvió levantándose para buscar el tapado de piel—. Sé que en el fondo piensas que te estoy presionando con todo esto, pero un día me lo agradecerás. —Ella regresó y se sentó en un sofá cercano—. Verás que cuando te encuentres triunfando en las urnas junto a una hermosa esposa que te apoye y, por qué no, hijos —sonrió la mujer ante esa idea— todo esto habrá tenido sentido. Entonces, me lo agradecerás y te darás cuenta que ningún buen futuro te habrías podido forjar si te hubieses quedado con esa —añadió recalcando cada palabra— don nadie a tu lado. —Se cruzó de piernas—. El amor no es como nos lo cuentan, Domhnall. El enamoramiento es pasajero, fugaz, esfímero. El amor de verdad es el que se construye día a día, el que se trabaja y se lucha por mantener vigente. Ese, es el que dura, el resto no —afirmó categóricamente con el rostro altivo—. Ambos sabemos que no ganarás estas elecciones —lanzó contundente—. Es lógico, es la primera vez que te candidateas, pero con empeño lo conseguirás. Así es la vida, un esfuerzo tras otro, por eso, yo me esfuerzo tanto contigo. —Ella parpadeó—. Si te presiono es porque creo que puedes dar mucho más de ti. Siempre he sabido que llegarías lejos y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en ese proceso. ¿Lo entiendes? —inquirió su madre.

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, tampoco ella la esperaba realmente. Simplemente la madre de Domhnall daba por hecho que las cosas se harían a su manera porque siempre había sido así, lo quisieran los demás o no y su hijo no sería la excepción a la regla. Puede que tuviera razones para estar tan confiada, pero todas las personas en algún momento se equivocan. La seguridad de ella en que se haría su voluntad incluso a costa de los deseos ajenos, siempre sería su mayor error. No aceptaba la posibilidad de que se le hubiesen pasado cosas por alto. Todo su esfuerzo se centraba en taparlos baches del camino que había ido construyendo a lo largo de los años pensando en su propio futuro.

Esa misma noche, Domhnall se fue a dormir con un nudo en el estómago y tuvo una de sus pesadillas más recurrentes. Siempre era la misma, se había acostumbrado tanto a ella que ya hasta la veía como una sucesión de hechos en los cuales él no formaba parte alguna. Era invariablemente la misma y, por esta razón, él había llegado a adquirir cierto estado de conciencia que le permitía darse cuenta que se trataba sólo de un mal sueño. Tanto le había perseguido en el pasado aquel horrible recuerdo que había encontrado con el paso de los años la forma de liberarse al crear en su mente alguna puerta o pasaje que le permitiera ir a escenarios más agradables.

El joven decidió que no iba a quedarse a presenciar ni un minuto más de esta situación, no la toleraba. Subió por la escalera sin escuchar los gritos que provenían del piso inferior. Al llegar al final de la escalera, un automatizado pelirrojo hizo aparecer una puerta blanca en una pared, por la cual ingresó sin dilaciones. El siguiente espacio estaba completamente oscuro, lo conocía muy bien. Su piel estaba blanca como el papel y sus ojos tristes. Se dejó caer en el suelo, que se trasformó para sorpresa suya en arena tibia bajo ese cielo negro e infinito.

—Indeseable, el fruto prohibido —murmuró—. Tiene gracia, ¿no? —se reprochó a sí mismo.

Una risa se oyó a lo lejos y la brisa cálida hizo acto de presencia.

—Domhnall, ¿dónde estás? ¡Te atraparé, ya verás! —canturreó—. ¡Aunque hagas trampa! —lanzó la joven entre carcajadas.

Los labios del joven se inclinaron en una dulce sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

—Aquí estoy, manzanita —llamó él.

—¡¿Cómo que manzanita?! —chilló ella a lo lejos— Ya te ví, ¡eres hombre muerto! —exclamó.

Kira con sus cabellos desordenados corrió hasta donde estaba y, en cuanto le alcanzó, se arrodilló a su lado mientras tomaba un poco de arena con su mano y la acercaba al rostro de Domhnall de forma amenazadora.

—¿Cómo es eso de manzanita? —reclamó ella con su mano a pocos centímetros de él.

—¡Me has atrapado! —se rindió en medio de una gran sonrisa levantando las manos.

—Sí, pero tú nunca me dices manzanita —recapituló ella indecisa sobre si tirarle la arena en la cara o no.

—Es que las manzanas son muy peligrosas, ¿no lo sabías? —inquirió Domhnall risueño.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —replicó Kira perpleja—. ¿Me comparas con una fruta?

—Dicen que las semillas son potencialmente venenosas, no se trata de una fruta tan simple y mucho menos de una frágil —explicó él, acariciando el rostro de ella, quien dejó que la arena se escurriese entre sus dedos—. Claro que —añadió— las semillas están en el corazón de la manzana. Aunque, tal vez no es del tipo que uno definiría como corazón propiamente. —Domhnall dejó caer una inesperada lágrima—. Pero, por lo menos, para ser una fruta ¿no crees que eso es bastante? —Sus ojos azules brillaban como zafiros por la humedad que escondían—. Por lo menos, la manzana —pausó con voz entrecortada— superó las expectativas entre todas las frutas.

—¿Por qué te has puesto así de triste? —inquirió ella preocupada—. No iba a tirarte la arena, te lo juro, sé que no te gusta ensuciarte y mucho menos con tu traje puesto. —Ella se inclinó para besar su frente.

—Es que cuando te ví allí, buscándome, creí que las manzanas protagonizarían una rebelión y supe que debía tener cuidado —suspiró como un lamento que se alza al viento, esperando que ella le comprendiese.

—Pero, ¿quién te ha dicho algo tan absurdo? —comentó Kira y él rió junto a ella.

—Mi manzanita —musitó Domhnall, acercándola con sus brazos para que subiese sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Te gustan las manzanitas ahora? —rió.

—Claro que me gustan —afirmó.

—Pero, ¿acaso yo no era el fruto prohibido? —deslizó ella arqueando una de sus cejas.

—¿Crees que las trece mordidas hayan sido suficientes para que el veneno hiciera efecto en mí? Creo que sí —vaciló—, creo que yo volvería a caer rendido si tuviera esa oportunidad. Si la tuviera… —Dejó escapar un hondo suspiro— yo confiaría de nuevo en ti. Una y mil veces —pausó—. Es algo que no se podría cambiar —conjeturó.

Kira se llevó un dedo al mentón y fingió pensar antes de devolverle la mirada.

—Creo que las trece mordidas fueron suficientes para que no quedara manzana, pero no creo que baste una sola manzana para tener algún efecto —le señalizó ella, arrodillada a su lado.

—Oh, no, no me digas eso ahora —masculló dolorido.

—A ti te encanta hacer trampa, Dom, yo solo trato de seguir las reglas —alegó ella.

—Recién hiciste trampa —le contrarió él.

—Porque tú hiciste trampa primero y no me dejaste opción —se defendió ella.

—Hagamos trampa juntos —sugirió él.

—Sigamos las reglas juntos —le propuso ella—. ¿Acaso no querías recordarme tal y como soy? —le reprochó.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que la llevar razón, Kira? —rió él y volvió a levantar las manos, entregándose—. Ya puedes ensuciarme completo.

Kira observó la arena a su alrededor

—¿No has pensado acaso que sería amable de tu parte no confiar en mí? —preguntó con un leve dejo de tristeza, su mirada perdida en algún punto lejano.

—No, no, creeré en ti —aseveró.

—¿Y si tu madre tuviera razón? —inquirió abatida.

—Mi madre te toma por una don nadie y se equivoca —replicó él, buscando sus dulces ojos marrones—. Pero en lo que no se equivoca es en creer que yo me enamoré de ti sin importarme quién eras ni qué podías aportarme en un futuro. He estado pensando en eso todo el día —le confió en un tono indeciso—. Cuando te invité a esa fiesta yo creí estúpidamente que te tenía en la palma de mi mano. Estaba completamente seguro de que había conseguido enamorarte. —Arrugó su frente—. Me regocijé en ese sentimiento de triunfo sin percatarme que —pausó— era yo el que había caído rendido a tus pies. —Su mano buscó el contacto con la piel de ella y al acercase a su antebrazo, la acarició rozando sus dedos de forma leve, pero perceptible—. Creo que no estaba muy acostumbrado a sopesar mis propios sentimientos en aquel tiempo, aún estoy aprendiendo. Es difícil saber si algo te importa mucho o poco si nunca nadie se ha molestado nunca en preocuparse por tu opinión. Así crecí —afirmó mientras asentía levemente y alzó las manos, esforzándose por explicar algo—, entonces, aquel día juraba que te habías enamorado de mí cuando —dejó caer sus manos repentinamente y su rostro se despejó— en realidad eran mis propios sentimientos los que veía reflejados en esa frase que me dijiste y que yo tomé a modo de confirmación sin pensarlo dos veces. Yo no tenía idea… —pronunció en un hilo de voz.

—Sabes que yo te quería, pero tenía miedo —le interrumpió ella.

—Sí, lo sé, pero me habría gustado ser más conciente de mis propios sentimientos porque tal vez habría hecho las cosas mejor. En ese entonces, Kira, yo —retomó— no tenía idea de cuánto te amaba.

—Tu madre dice que el amor se construye y el enamoramiento es efímero —murmuró Kira confundida, deslizándose a un lado para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—El amor también se destruye —aseguró frunciendo los labios— y eso es lo que ella hizo conmigo. Hace mucho que he dejado de verla como una madre, quiero hacerlo, especialmente ahora que hemos vuelto a estar todos juntos, pero ya no puedo más. —La resignación cruzó su rostro—. Me hizo creer que lo que sentía por ti era momentáneo, como si se tratara de una casualidad, de un amor de juventud. —La rabia y el dolor se mezclaban a partes iguales en cada sílaba— Yo creí que sus palabras tenían sentido, no era raro, muchas personas afirman cosas similares. —Se mordió brevemente el labio—. Hay tantos que aseguran que el primer amor es inolvidable justamente porque es el primero —dijo mientras sus labios se torcían en un intento de sonrisa forzada—. Tantas parejas que llegan a su vejez pregonando que su amor lo construyeron en el día a día. —El tenue atisbo de gracia se desdibujó de su rostro—. Nunca creí que tuviera la opción de preguntarme si eso era cierto o no —reflexionó con mucha seriedad—. Dí por sentado muchas cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento. Me miro a mí mismo hoy, y me doy cuenta de que no dejo de pensar en ti. Te pienso una y otra vez —repitió moviendo una mano de lado a lado como un péndulo hasta dejarla caer desganado—. Y cuando tengo la oportunidad, me escabullo para buscarte en mis sueños y así tenerte junto a mí, sabiendo que cuando despierte voy a tener que mantenerte escondida de todos en el único sitio en el cual nadie se atrevería a mirar jamás. —Dejó escapar un suspiro profundo antes de preguntar—. ¿Cómo puede ser esto algo caduco?

Domhnall clavó su vista en la infinita oscuridad y se tomó un tiempo antes de continuar hablando. Kira simplemente le observaba con tristeza.

—¿Por qué otros sí y yo no? —inquirió él al viento—. Quiero tener las mismas opciones que los demás para decidir si quiero envejecer a tu lado o no. Pero me doy cuenta que muy posiblemente ya sea tarde —se contuvo— para ser feliz. Yo era quien quería desesperadamente esa relación —concluyó mirándola directo a los ojos.

Kira se había negado rotuntamente a que Domhnall cargara su bolso durante todo el trayecto. Ella pensó que ver a un hombre trajeado cargando un bolso deportivo desentonaría y, tal vez por eso mismo, apreció la buena disposición de él. Lo que no pudo evitar es que el caballero andante se empecinara en acompañarla a toda costa hasta la puerta de su edificio. Aunque era de día y no corría el más mínimo peligro, descubrió que había un verdadero caballero en el interior del pelirrojo suplicando por salir. Y allí estaban, los dos parados frente al edificio, tanto la caminata como la charla debían llegar a su fin. Después de todo, ya habían tenido uno de sus diálogos profundos en aquella callejuela solitaria perdida de la mano de Dios. Pero despegarse es tan difícil cuando la conversación es agradable e ingeniosa que ambos sabían que luego habría un frenesí de mensajes hasta que volvieran a encontrarse.

—Hemos llegado —le informó ella.

—Lo sé —afirmó él con una sonrisa ladeada y ella inclinó la cabeza sorprendida por no recordar cuándo le había dado ella su dirección.

—Olvidaré eso —zanjó ella tratando de ignorar su respuesta—. Te invitaría a pasar, pero no sé si sea buena idea, porque entonces esta charla se podría extender hasta el infinito y más allá —le confesó entre risas.

—Bueno, se supone que debería estar haciendo unas diligencias en el banco, pero como no tengo jefe que me controle. —Se encogió de hombros, jocoso—. Aunque debo resistir la tentación porque los bancos van a cerrar pronto —analizó racionalmente—. Supongo que no me queda más alternativa que marcharme. De todas formas, espero ansioso verte en la fiesta y, entonces, tendremos toda la noche para hablar, alcohol mediante o no —jugueteó mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

—Vale, pues, entonces, nos vemos pronto —se despidió.

La jovencita no supo muy bien qué hacer, indecisa si entrar al edificio o no. Pero comprendió que él tenía razón y se acercó al portón para introducir la llave.

—Kira —llamó él.

Ella inmediatamente se volteó para mirarle con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Gracias —añadió— por no burlarte de lo que te conté.

Él estaba avergonzado en cierto punto por haberse ido de la lengua. Ella sacó la llave de la puerta sin dejar de observarle y se acercó nuevamente.

—No me burlaría nunca de eso, especialmente, porque —dijo con cálidez haciendo una pausa para buscar las palabras— creo que hoy me dí cuenta que me recuerdas a mi padre —confesó con ternura—. Es curioso, os parecéis tanto que hasta da miedo. —Sus ojos estaban iluminados—. Para que te des una idea, mi abuela lo adoptó cuando tenía siete años, a él y a su hermana. Su madre había muerto repentinamente, así que estaban casi abandonados. Él a su edad intentó cuidar de su hermanita lo mejor que pudo. Y cuando mi abuela les dio un hogar, mi padre quiso tomar su apellido en vez del de mi abuelo, porque, para él, ella era la persona más generosa que había conocido y a la que más quería en el mundo. Ella fue, sin lugar a dudas, una gran madre, pero sucede que su esposo... —titubeó insegura— tal vez lo conozcas de oídas, ya es un gran político —murmuró antes de deslizar casi en un susurro inaudible—, Robert McDiarmid. —Ella miró el suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos, intentando volver al grano mientras Domhnall no salía de su asombro—. Bueno, él no era un gran padre precisamente, ni siquiera con los de su propia sangre. Por eso, mi papá creció deseando formar una familia y se juró a sí mismo que nunca permitiría que sus hijos crecieran sin alguno de sus padres. Tal vez, esa sea la razón por la cual entiendo bien lo que deseas. —Ella volvió a levantar la mirada y se tranquilizó visiblemente al notar que Domhnall había sabido superar la sorpresa con elegancia—. Creo que te lo contaré poco a poco y despacio, ahora ya tienes una idea de quién es mi abuelo y sabes que es un político.

Kira se había sacado un enorme peso de encima con su confesión. El pelirrojo, sin embargo, la observaba como si acabara de encontrar el más precioso diamante en medio de un pantano. Con suma inocencia, ella le había dado un nombre que había retumbado por décadas en los oídos de todos.

Aquella mañana ventosa, Domhnall esperó hasta que ella entró al edificio antes irse, aún estaba asombrado. Ensimismado, se dirigió a la esquina y cruzó por la senda peatonal al otro lado de la calle. Dio media vuelta y permaneció observando por largo rato el portal por el cual Kira había ingresado. El gozo le invadió y sonrió, tenía en bandeja de plata mucho más de lo que alguna vez habría podido soñar.

Así fue el despertar de un interés, por un lado, estaba el río de la ambición desmedida que lo empujaba con toda la fuerza de su caudal. Por el otro, y, aunque él lo ignorase, en lo más recóndito de su ser, aquello que había permanecido almacenado por tanto tiempo, oculto a la vista de los demás, se había remecido. Era tan sútil como agua dulce en lo profundo de un pozo, pero tan real que al ponerse en movimiento podía ser capaz de erosionar cualquier piedra. Pero todo eso, él no lo sabía y sólo era capaz de prestar atención a aquello que le resultaba más familiar.

No obstante, el tiempo se encargaría de poner las cosas en su lugar lenta pero inexorablemente. Muchos días, semanas y meses pasarían, dejando su huella hasta aquella madrugada. En esa misma esquina, con el albor del día y una helada brisa matutina, Domhnall acecharía con sus ojos como témpanos ese mismo portal que más de una vez deseó volver a cruzar. Ya no había gozo ni rastro de sonrisa, lo único que permaneció intacto fue la esperanza sustentada en unos pocos trozos seccionados de lo que alguna vez supo ser un gran sueño.


	8. Chapter 8: Un hombre gris

Capítulo 8: Un hombre gris

La luz del sol caía con toda su fuerza en el paisaje repleto de edificios de concreto gris, cual cuadro sombrío enmarcado por el ventanal. A esa altura todo se veía minúsculo en comparación con el escritorio, altar indiscutible, que se erigía en la oficina como eje central de operaciones. Más allá, el piso estaba dividido en un enjambre de compartimientos, pero no había ninguna persona trabajando en ese momento. Por el horario cualquiera habría pensado que se trataba de la pausa habitual del almuerzo.

Domhnall se apoyaba de espaldas al escritorio, sus manos, aferrándose al borde de madera maciza, el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia atrás. Frente a él, se desplegaba un gráfico carente de toda sutileza. En letras grandes rezaba "intención de voto".

No había lugar a equivocaciones, pero él no dejaba de observar el futuro itinerario de su desastre. En el rostro no había tristeza, tan solo resignación. Su madre ya lo había dicho, incluso él lo supo desde siempre. No era una sorpresa. Nadie regresaría del almuerzo.

Las calles vacías se abrían paso entre los rascacielos, iluminadas por las farolas y alguna ocasional luz proveniente de algún portal. Bajo el fulgor de las estrellas, dos siluetas caminaban calle abajo a grandes zancadas interrumpiendo con sus voces la tranquilidad de la noche. Unos tacones resonaban y, junto a ellos, los zapatos de cuero negro de su acompañante, dejando atrás la calle desierta que se esfumaba tras la serpentina capa que portaba la figura masculina.

—Pobre chica, estaba desesperada, deberías haber sido más comprensivo, Dom —le recriminó ella—. Especialmente si quieres ser un verdadero casanova. —Alzó un dedo—. Ténicamente sería tu deber.

La joven disfrazada de enfermera se lo reprochaba con tono divertido mientras intentaba acomodar un mechón de cabello rebelde, sosteniendo en su mano contraria un malentín de primeros auxilios que parecía más pesado de lo normal. El pelirrojo completamente pálido por el maquillaje, abrió su boca para responder dejando asomar un par de largos colmillos.

—Esta noche soy vegetariano. Además, ¡yo nunca he querido ser un casanova! —se defendió—. Ahora mismo tengo esa fama, pero tengo una buena razón para mantenerla —insistió—. Sabes que viajo constantemente, así que un día tal vez me suba a un avión y si tengo suerte puede que la tripulación quiera darme un servicio extra. Estoy a esto —argumentó juntando sus dedos índice y pulgar— de conseguirlo, Kira, ya verás.

La chica soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia.

—Esto es sólo temporal —agregó él—. ¿Cómo voy a querer ser un casanova si lo que más quiero es un verdadero amor? —añadió con una sonrisa—. Lo mío está todo fríamente calculado, pero las aeromozas no me dan ni la hora. Dicen que aún soy muy joven, que lo intente en unos años —explicó fingiendo disgusto—. ¡Malditas! —soltó graciosamente.

Entre risas la chica alcanzó a murmurar:

—No sabía que las aeromozas tenían sus estándares etarios.

—Son unas desgraciadas —sentenció deteniendo la marcha—. Cuando tenga el cuerpo bien marcado, iré allí —pronunció señalando un lugar imaginario en el pavimento—, abriré mi camisa y les diré: ¿Ven este six pack? —exclamó con seguridad mientras se abría una camisa aún más imaginaria—. Pues, pueden tenerlo, ¡así que abusen de mi inocencia!

El silencio de la calle solamente era interrumpido por las carcajadas de ambos. Kira se secó una lágrima.

—Por un momento pensé que ibas a dejarlas deseando, pero todo sea por la experiencia ¿no? —inquirió.

—Las dejaré deseando la segunda vez —prometió—. Sé que en el fondo quieren conmigo, si mi padre y yo somos iguales. ¿Por qué él sí y yo no? Discriminación por edad, lo sé —afirmó, lanzando un resoplido de indignación.

—Oh, vamos, Dom, intentemos ponernos serios o despertaremos a todo el vecindario —pidió la castaña.

—Debería ser comediante, creo —deslizó divertido—. Pero esa chica de ahí estaba tan loca como mi ex.

—Voy a contar las horas hasta que me relates todas las cosas de la loca —canturreó Kira.

—Ya no diré nada de la loca, me aburre y de seguro te aburre a ti también —se negó.

—Jamás, las locas nunca me aburrirán, me sirven para tener un parámetro de mi propia locura mental —bromeó.

—Haré locuras nuevas que contarte, entonces —remachó—. Hablar tanto de ella es darle importancia y no la tiene.

—Oh, vamos, si casi no me has dicho nada, pero siempre la nombras.

—Es que la historia de mi vida es aún más complicada de lo que te dije, por eso nunca la cuento completa. Se parece en parte a la de tu padre, sí —asintió—. Es probable que esa sea la razón por la que él quería una familia al igual que yo. Por eso, no entiendo a las chicas que corren a embarazarse en cuanto pueden. Esta chica, la loca, con sólo veinte años quería a toda costa convertirse en madre. ¿Qué clase de responsabilidad puede asumir una chica demente que espera a que su novio cumpla la mayoría de edad para quedarse embarazada? Es… no sé. —Su indignación era palpable—. Terminamos y ella esperó a su siguiente ovulación para estar con todos los chicos que pudo hasta que a los tres meses lo consiguió. Es —resopló antes de pronunciar— tan egoísta traer una vida al mundo así. Si lo deseas, por supuesto que está bien, pero la mayoría lo hace por otras razones como fue su caso.

—Bueno, creo que sí estaba loca para llegar a ese punto. Pero, aunque te mueras de espanto… yo me embarazaría en cuanto pudiera —pausó dramáticamente— del hombre correcto —ironizó—, claro, aunque no lo ame, me basta con que sea correcto —rió suavemente devolviéndole el ánimo festivo a su interlocutor—. Es un poco en chiste, pero tiene algo de verdad, ya no espero estar locamente enamorada de alguien y como te dije los hombres normales son escasos. Tengo una lista mental de posibles candidatos que cumplen todos los parámetros, exceptuando a mi ex, y sólo hay uno que me gusta, aunque nunca he hablado con él y posiblemente nunca lo haré —vaticinó frunciendo los labios—. Pero si lo consiguiera, entonces, me sacaría las ganas de tener un hijo al que malcríar a todas horas y ya luego, sin duda, creo que será más fuerte y más inteligente que yo para tomar decisiones. Medio en broma te diría que cuando todos los de mi familia me miren para que me haga cargo de alguna cosa en el futuro, entonces, podría señalar al crío. Pero no sería del todo cierto, porque lo que quiero es que sea más fuerte y más inteligente que yo justamente para que no tenga que seguir los mismos pasos —explicó Kira con ojos brillantes y mirada dulce.

—Pero quieres ser madre. Consentirlo, malcriarlo, prepararlo para que tome el lugar del patriarca el día de mañana o para que haga todo lo contrario —puntualizó—. Yo no creo que ella quisiera ser realmente madre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ahora, sobre ese candidato perfecto, si nunca le has hablado. ¿Qué estás esperando? O también puedes decirme quien es y le hablo por ti —le propuso guiñando el ojo traviesamente.

—¡Estás loco, Dom! —aulló sonrojada antes de calmarse—. Creo que, como las aeromozas, él también debe tener sus estándares —respondió apesadumbrada—. Sí, es mayor —aceptó cabizbaja—. Así que debe verme como a una chiquilla. Además —se cruzó de brazos—, ¡no importa, no importa y no importa! —repitió—. Algún día será él quien muera por mí —fantaseó— y tal vez yo descubra que no era tan guapo como me parecía —añadió jovial.

—Bah, ¡por favor, Kira! Eres una mujer hermosa, debes ser el sueño del noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento de los hombres —la confortó—. Además, eres simpática y amable. Te crees anormal, pero eso puede ser un plus. ¿Quién quiere salir con una chica normal? Lo más probable es que con los años te parezca más guapo que antes, que se enamoren y tengan al futuro líder de la familia.

—No, definitivamente hay algo que no funciona, no se enamorará de mí, porque los hombres mayores saben cuidar bien de sus corazoncitos y me parece, además, que él ya tuvo al gran amor de su vida. —Domhnall estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Kira fue tajante al agregar—. No me lo imagino, la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿qué queda para los pobres mortales como yo, Kira? —preguntó él sacándole una sonrisa.

—Eso no cuela. Ya te han dicho más de una vez que los hombres tenéis de donde escoger. Además, creo que lo primero que pensé de ti al verte es que eras demasiado perfecto para ser real, tu madre hizo algo bien después de todo —apuntó con una ceja arqueada por la incrédulidad—. No sé, no sé, dices que tienes lunares, pero yo —exclamó negando con la cabeza de forma dramática— no te creo.

Ambos rieron.

—En primer lugar —enumeró él sacando pecho altaneramente—, mi madre no hizo nada, ella quería hijos, pero sólo si se los criaban otros. Así que la mayor parte de lo que soy se lo debo a mi tía Eunice —explicó bajando una mano, exponiéndose como si fuera una escultura— y a mi padre, por supuesto. Y, en segundo lugar, los lunares son parte de mi encanto, ¡eso no me quita perfección! —proclamó inclinándose al no poder mantener la pose a causa de su respiración agitada en su intento de aguantar la risa—. Aunque estás exagerando, de perfecto no tengo nada —concedió con modestia—, ojalá lo fuera. ¡Las aeromozas me harían caso así!

Esta vez las risas se desataron incontenibles.

—Bueno, vale —otorgó Kira—. Voy a fingir —e hizo un gesto de comillas con ambas manos— que creo que tienes lunares. —Sacó su lengua.

—No hay que fingir —desafió él, mientras aflojaba la corbata y se desabotonaba la camisa para enseñarle el cuello, mostrando unos lunares a la altura de las clavículas—. Tener lunares es parte de mi perfección —se jactó.

Kira le miró con mucha seriedad esta vez, mientras él aún sostenía su camisa para mostrar la prueba de su verdad.

—Creo que finges los lunares —declaró la castaña sin un atisbo de duda en la voz.

El rostro de Domhnall empezó a adquirir un tono rojizo, mientras fruncía los labios con el firme propósito de no dejar escapar ninguna carcajada.

—No finjo los lunares —tartamudeó esforzándose por parecer serio.

—Pues para mí que son de rotulador —redobló una muy resuelta Kira con una sonrisa asomando en los labios.

Una montaña de revistas de estilo se amontonaba encima de la mesita ratona, compitiendo con cartas de colores y muestrarios de tela por el espacio. Gwen hablaba mientras alternaba unas con otras, señalando diferentes aspectos. Domhnall ocultaba un suspiro de vez en cuando, siempre buscando asentir con la cabeza lentamente en los momentos oportunos, sin que hubiera procesado ni una palabra. Cualquier cosa que ella dijera estaría bien con tal de conseguir que todo eso terminara pronto. Pero la rubia no se daba por vencida, enseñándole todo lo que había traído, incluyendo fotos recreadas de posibles nuevos estilos para el piso.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Dom? —indagó Gwen.

Domhnall se limitó a asentir.

—Entonces, respóndeme. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le demandó la rubia en un tono más fuerte del convencional para despertarlo de su letargo.

—Lo siento, Gwen, estoy cansado, ha sido un día muy largo en la oficina con demasiado trabajo —mintió sin un atisbo de duda en lo que decía.

Su respuesta genérica no había sido capaz de satisfacer las ansias de ella por una resolución definitiva.

—Lo sé, _Peter Pan_, pero tú mismo dijiste que lo mejor era que me mudara después de que hiciéramos los cambios —le recordó como una madre cariñosa—. Así que agendé una reunión con la diseñadora mañana y no sé qué le voy a contestar cuando me pregunte qué es lo que queremos. —Aclaró su voz, buscando un tono más serio—. No te pido que nos decidamos por un estilo concreto, ni siquiera que ahondemos en las telas a esta hora de la noche, pero sí, que tengamos como mínimo un color que le sirva de base para decorar.

—No sé me ocurre nada en este momento —dilató Domhnall a pesar de tener la carta de colores delante de sus narices.

—Sé que estás cansado, pero, por favor —pidió ella—. Sólo quiero saber un poco de tus gustos para que esto no sea únicamente algo mío, sino de los dos. Puede que esta sea nuestra primera decisión como pareja, al menos, la primera como una comprometida en crear un hogar —argumentó para darle peso a la elección—. Por eso, por favor, Dom, ayúdame a elegir un color, porque si no me ayudas, ¿qué puedo esperar de nuestra relación? ¿Vamos a ser una de esas parejas que ni siquiera pueden ponerse de acuerdo en algo tan nimio? —inquirió rozando casi la confrontación.

—Gwen, cualquier color que elijas estará bien, incluso si quieres cambiar la decoración cada mes o cada día de la semana. No te preocupes tanto por algo así —afirmó intentando quitarle importancia al asunto—, no es como si estuviéramos decidiendo sobre los nombres de los hijos, podemos cambiar de estilo y color cuando nos cansemos.

—Pero hay cosas que no deberían cambiarse. Si tomamos una decisión que nos satisface a ambos, no deberíamos sentir la necesidad de cambiar nada después —se obcecó—. Yo quiero eso, quiero exactamente eso.

—¿Qué cosa? —indagó él sin comprender.

—Estabilidad —resumió sin pensar dos veces—, quiero que seamos capaces de ponernos de acuerdo en algo tan simple antes de que llegue lo más complejo. Por eso, te pido que me ayudes.

—Este —señaló el pelirrojo un color al azar en la cartilla.

—Ni siquiera lo has mirado —replicó ella, soltando un suspiro—. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? —Gwen buscó su mirada— Dime, ¿qué debo hacer contigo? Sé que estás cansado todo el tiempo últimamente y que por las noches no puedes dormir bien. —Domhnall la observaba sin comprender hacia dónde iban sus argumentos—. Te levantas en la madrugada por el insomnio y te vas a trabajar para no volver hasta que ya ha oscurecido por completo. —Un ceño fruncido había aparecido en el rostro de la rubia—. Yo entiendo que estes agobiado, créeme. —Dejó escapar un largo suspiro que casi parecía un resoplido y su frente se distendió—. Excepto —empezó con un ligero párpadeo—, las veces que has decidido no seguir tu rutina y, esas pocas veces, te ví —pausó insegura de cómo continuar— te ví bien —caviló. Un ligero temblor en su labio inferior hizo acto de presencia antes de que continuara—. Te sentí distinto. —Dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la habitación—. Feliz. De algún modo lo intuí, las mujeres lo percibimos.

—Por favor, Gwen, para —exigió Domhnall pálido.

—¿Qué pare qué? —Ella elevó su mirada hasta el rostro descolorido de su prometido—. Necesito que confies en mí, quiero que sepas que puedes contarme sobre ella.

—No voy a participar de esto —se negó en rotundo levantándose del sillón.

—¿Es esta tu respuesta? —exclamó al ver que él se alejaba a paso lento pero decidido—. ¿Tengo que interpretar tu negativa a hablar como un indicio de que he acertado? —le provocó.

—No, simplemente, voy a ignorar esto y hablaremos mañana —habló deteniéndose por un instante.

—Pero no me lo niegas —sentenció tajante, su compostura se deshizo, desarmada—. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir…? —titubeó antes de cambiar el enfoque—. ¿Qué le digo a la diseñadora? —arremetió despechada, su postura inclinada por el peso de las sospechas que sentía confirmadas—. ¿Debo decirle que debe esperar hasta que mi futuro esposo y yo seamos capaces de hablar de nuestros problemas, si es que eso alguna vez ocurre? —La rabia y la angustia se mezclaban a partes iguales en su voz, pero fue el dolor el que salió en forma de lágrimas, brotando de forma desesperada.

El llanto a sus espaldas hizo que Domhnall se detuviera, pero no volteo a verla.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Gwen?

—Que me escuches —gimió con la voz rota—, aún si eso es pedirte demasiado. Sé que esto no se va a solucionar en un día o dos, lo sé muy bien, y, por eso, estoy dispuesta a esperar lo que haga falta porque yo ya no puedo dejar de quererte —le confesó en medio de su desesperación—. Quiero volver a esos días en que éramos felices, quiero volver a ser parte de un sueño y si para eso tengo que pasar por todo este calvario primero. ¡Lo haré! —exclamó por todo lo alto como una declaración de intenciones, encontrando coraje—. Haré que confíes en mí para que puedas contármelo todo y te prometo —aseguró con alguna lágrima aún cayendo por su mejilla— que no te defraudaré. Yo no soy tu enemiga, Dom, ni quiero forzarte a nada que no quieras. Si esto de vivir juntos es algo que de verdad quieres, como tu madre me dijo… —calló brevemente—. Entonces, tendrás que abrir una puerta para dejarme entrar en tu vida. Dame algo genuino de ti a lo que aferrarme para creer que lo nuestro tiene un futuro. Bueno o malo, no me importa. No te pido mucho ni espero que te abras a mí de un día para otro. Prefiero que empecemos por algo mínimo.

Él se alejó y ella ya desesperadamente gritó:

—Dame un color, al menos —pidió Gwen con las lágrimas brotando nuevamente.

Bajo el fulgor de las estrellas nocturnas, el vampiro le dirigió una mirada sobreprotectora a la enfermera.

—Ve a dormir, Kira. Mañana seguimos jugando y ¡no te tomes la botella que te regalaron! —pidió mirando con desconfianza el pequeño maletín de primeros auxilios—. Es increíble que haya ido a comprar una bebida decente para ti y cuando regreso veo que te han dado alcohol —suspiró—. Esta gente no me ha dejado cumplir con mi misión de cuidarte esta noche —se quejó y, luego, rió—. ¡Buenas noches!

—Uh, justo cuando estaba a punto de invitarte a subir para tomarla juntos. Vale, me voy a dormir como una niña buena, pero la botella de ron no te la doy. La guardaré para otra ocasión. —Guiñó el ojo con desparpajo.

—¿Crees que puedes con una botella de ron? —preguntó divertido—. Le diré a tu madre —amenazó risueño.

—En realidad, intenté darle unos sorbos mientras no mirabas, pero no había manera, el ron se me resistía a tal punto que no pude beber nada, debe estar embrujado —fantaseó—. Que sepas que seré yo quien te acuse con mi madre, tengo el deber de avisarle a donde voy y cuando regreso. —bromeó.

—Pues me parece muy bien, usted no es libre de andar cómo quiera y por dónde quiera —declaró intentando sonar muy maduro—. Incluso yo le sigo diciendo a mi padre dónde estoy y me aseguro de llamarlo todos los días. Soy un encanto de hijo, lo sé —se jactó risueño.

Kira entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué le llamas todos los días? —preguntó con recelo—. No eres muy bueno para mentir, ¿verdad? —afirmó con una carcajada.

—Si hay algo de lo que puedo estar orgulloso es que yo no miento —aseveró. Si hoy no lo he llamado es porque se encuentra de viaje y su teléfono no tiene cobertura.

—Vale, haré como que te creo y luego pincharé tu teléfono para ver si es cierto que hablas con tu padre como una quinceañera para pedirle permiso.

—¿Y yo cuándo dije que lo llamaba para pedirle permiso? Dije que avisaba dónde estaba, que es diferente —puntualizó con aire de suficiencia.

Ambos rieron.

—Tengo que invitarte a más fiestas, definitivamente, la pasamos bien juntos —reflexionó el pelirrojo con más seriedad.

—Si eso te hace feliz, está bien por mí. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero con la condición de que nunca tantas que la gente empiece a considerarme extrovertida, soy un alma solitaria —canturreó alegre.

Domhnall sonrió y, en ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo. La calle ya no existía, se había convertido en un fondo oscuro, difuminando las sombras y las luces hasta quedar como un lienzo ocre. Pero Kira estaba allí de pie, sin comprender qué sucedía alrededor, pero ya no estaba vestida de enfermera, sino con su vestido blaco. El caballero de traje dio dos pasos rápidos para tomar el rostro de ella y besarla como si esa hubiera sido la primera vez. En cada respiración de él hubo anhelo con brisas de nostalgia y en cada roce de sus labios la pasión sucumbió ante la dulzura. Era un beso sincero, profundo y genuino que emanaba de lo más recóndito de su ser.

Cuando se separó de ella, aún tomándola por el rostro, la miró directo a esos ojos castaños que tanto amaba.

—Aún estoy aquí, esperando. Incluso si estoy cansado de mi miseria y sabiendo que no volverás a mí, aún así te espero. No soporto pensar en el tiempo que llevamos separados ni en la posibilidad de que me hayas olvidado. Pienso en ti cada día desde que te marchaste. Y, sueño que regresas cada noche a mi vida, para iluminarme con esa luz, más poderosa que ninguna. Regresa a mí. —Apoyó su frente en la suya—. Quédate conmigo —susurró antes de cerrar los ojos.

_«Dame un color, al menos»_, pidió Gwen con las lágrimas brotando nuevamente.

_«Gris»_, le cortó en seco antes de abandonar la habitación.


	9. Chapter 9: Exigencias

Capítulo 9: Exigencias

El auricular se apretujaba entre el hombro y la oreja del joven trajeado, quien se hallaba sentado cómodamente observando el paisaje desde su oficina. Su mirada fría estaba perdida en el horizonte fracturado por los edificios, ignorando por completo la desolación a sus espaldas. Domhnall parpadeó y trató de volver a concentrarse en la conversación.

—Sí, sí —afirmó apurado—. Envíelas a esa dirección hoy mismo.

Enmudeció y tomó el teléfono con su mano, mientras se erguía en su asiento escuchando atentamente.

—Eso no es problema, las necesito hoy —replicó—. ¿La tarjeta? —Frunció el entrecejo, calibrando la situación—. Escriba —ordenó listo para dictar, pero su voz se apagó y sus labios se fruncieron. Sus dedos se dejaron caer rítmicamente sobre la madera del escritorio—. Sí, sigo aquí —aseguró—. Yo —titubeó— quisiera poner un "lo siento", pero no estoy seguro. ¿Tienen algún tipo de tarjeta predeterminada? —preguntó con interés.

Su dedo índice, ahora solitario, golpeaba el escritorio de forma frenética. Los minutos pasaron y, en algún punto, él bajó la mirada.

—Sabe, mejor, no ponga nada, tan sólo escriba mi nombre —habló con un dejo de melancolía.

Su rostro parecía gélido cuando giró su sillón para observar las oficinas vacías que alguna vez habían sido una colmena.

La hilera de árboles los rodeaba, en medio de aquel claro, no había rastro de calles ni de otras personas. Domhnall y Kira estaban recostados sobre una manta como si tomaran el sol. Ambos llevaban ropa deportiva y habían dejado sus bolsos en el pasto.

—Sí —afirmó—, un día me llama por teléfono —contaba el pelirrojo—, yo estaba en Tokio —contextualizó— y él en Madrid. Sonaba tan preocupado, tan serio. Creo que se me pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza. Y entonces, me dice que necesitaba informarme que había perdido la apuesta —narró dejando escapar una sonrisa—. Había besado a una chica y no había salido gay como yo siempre le decía. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! —exclamó él echándose a reír.

Kira le acompañó con una risilla y luego parpadeó antes de hablar.

—¿Tu hermano besó a una chica y así supo que no era gay? —Ella se llevó una mano a los labios—. Yo nunca he besado a una chica… ¿y si soy lesbiana? —bromeó fingiendo preocupación—. ¿Y si me he equivocado de lista y tengo que buscar mujeres? —Kira se dejó llevar por el momento y su voz cantarina se hizo sentir en cada carcajada—. Tu hermano es un genio —aseguró contenta.

—No —negó rápidamente él con la cabeza—, siempre estuvo muy pegado a mí. Incluso cuando me fui a Londres un par de meses se disgustó mucho por tener que estar alejado de su hermano mayor. Entonces, yo lo molestaba diciéndole que era gay y, por eso, me llamó para decirme que había perdido la apuesta. Él siempre me dijo que le gustaban las chicas y me lo confirmó con eso —rió orgulloso—. Ahora, si eres lesbiana o crees que lo puedes llegar a ser… —empezó levantando sus manos como quien hace un anuncio— tengo una hermana. —Las risas estallaron—. De todos modos, eres joven. Podrías hablarle —soltó Domhnall repentinamente—, salir con él como amigos, que sé yo. Nadie dice que tengas que casarte con él.

Kira se giró para mirarlo.

—E… es —tartamudeó sin que se escuche ninguna palabra mientras agitaba el dedo índice— mayor y ya está. —Ella se armó de valor antes de continuar—. Con lo que me dijiste y, teniendo en cuenta que es muy probable que me recuerdes su existencia todo el rato, he pensado que lo mejor tal vez sea hablarle para que me dé calabazas ahora. Así me ahorraría tiempo y disgustos futuros. —Ella se afligió—. Él está sobradito de mujeres y —vaciló— no hay caso. —Ella levantó la vista hacia el cielo azul—. Por suerte, no estoy enamorada de él, sólo me parece guapo e interesante.

—¿Cómo vas a estar enamorada de él si no te animas a decirle "hola"? —replicó Domhnall—. Puede que tenga muchas mujeres y que ninguna le interese —le animó—. Que esté ahí, completamente solo, esperando encontrar a la joven castaña a la cual comprarle calabazas por el resto de su vida —soltó el pelirrojo sin meditarlo—. Así que sí, ve y hablale. Si es un tonto que no vale la pena, me usas de excusa —propuso y luego fingió una voz femenina—. "Oh, de pronto recordé que me atrae Domhnall, él es tan guapo". —Kira rió y el retomó su voz normal para añadir risueñamente—. Y cuando me vea, no podrá dudar de tus palabras.

Ella le dio un golpecito afectuoso que él fingió intentar esquivar. Eran como niños.

Domhnall golpeó a la puerta, la punta de su pie derecho se sacudía contra el suelo de madera del pasillo gris. Kira abrió y de inmediato lo tomó de un brazo para hacerle entrar, cerrando la puerta tras él. La explosión de colores alrededor se hizo notar, él pasó su mirada por las cortinas verdes y los sillones violetas. Pero antes de centrarse en esos detalles, prefirió volver a la razón por la cual había ido a visitarla aquel día.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el pelirrojo al ver el rostro resplandeciente de ella, quien lanzó un suspiro, desinflándose.

—Él… yo… dije —suspiró con sus ojos castaños perdidos en el infinito— creo que lo amo —añadió juntando sus manos—. Creo que es… mi cosita-cielito-corazón —soltó atropelladamente.

—¿Qué? —repreguntó—. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

—Que no soy lesbiana, ahora sé que amo a mi cosita-cielito-corazón —respondió Kira con una sonrisa tierna.

—Ay, joder… ¿cosita-cielito-corazón? —replicó Domhnall sin saber cómo tomar la noticia—. Si llega a ser un hombre muy mayor, tu familia va a matarme por haberte dicho que le hables. ¡Tienes que decirme quién es! —exigió—. ¡Necesito vigilarlo muy de cerca! Así lo mataré yo, antes de que tu familia se entere —lanzó.

Kira perdida en su nube atinó a susurrar:

—Sólo sé que ahora lo amo. —Juntó las manos—. Mi amado caballero inglés. No te preocupes, en realidad no pasó nada. Él es tan extremadamente amable que no me quiso romper el corazón. Antes creía que era sólo guapo, ahora sé que lo amo. —Domhnall la observaba con atención—. Debería hacer una promesa de amor eterno —bromeó tontamente—. Mi familia no tiene por qué enterarse, además, fuera de la edad… es ideal —sentenció.

Pero él no estaba convencido.

—¿Ya te enamoraste de él con tan sólo un par de frases? —se ofuscó ligeramente—. Ahora entiendo por qué no tengo novia —caviló con una media sonrisa—. Tal vez no debería perder tanto tiempo en conocer a la gente y directamente hacer algo como lo que hiciste tú, porque evidentemente, ¡mi estrategia está fallando! —se quejó—. Ah, sólo espero que el caballero inglés no sea ese Eddie Roberts —murmuró molesto.

—¿Quién es ese Eddie Roberts? —preguntó ella volviendo a la normalidad—. No creo conocerle de nada, a menos que haya estado en la fiesta. No me culpes, es natural sucumbir a los encantos de un hombre que siento que… —suspiró— soy una fan de todo cuanto hace. —Se mordió el labio y luego volvió en sí—. Pues claro que tu estrategia está fallando —le regañó—, debes encontrar a la chica ideal y que cumpla todos esos parámetros descabellados y… hablarle —le recriminó—. Y luego, no te tardes mucho en darle a entender lo que pretendes, aunque sólo sea compartir un paraguas, porque mientras tú te lo piensas —calló dejando espacio para que él terminara la frase en su mente—. Hay dos o tres tíos más listos o con menos principios. —Ella echó a reír poniendo una mano en el hombro de él—. No te preocupes tanto, pero si la encuentras, dícelo —le aconsejó.

—Si mientras yo me lo estoy pensando, como tú dices, o intentando conocerla más, como digo yo, ella se va con otro que le promete el oro y el moro más rápido —razonó él antes de sentenciar— que se vaya con él —pronunció con voz firme y segura. Kira le miró ladeando la cabeza—. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con una persona así —explicó.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco por un instante y rió amistosamente.

—Tú sí que estás loco, ¿eh? —le reprendió cariñosamente—. ¿Cómo va a saber una chica que te interesa si no se lo dices? Como sabes, un hola no significa una promesa de amor eterno, ni una petición de matrimonio ni el deber de tener cinco críos —le remarcó ella dando en el blanco—. Un hola, muchas veces suele quedar en sólo eso, algo que se dijeron dos desconocidos al pasar.

—¿Y qué le digo? —Domhnall se armó de toda su capacidad de gestualizar y jugó con sus manos mientras hablaba—. Hola, me atraes físicamente y mientras intento averiguar si me atraes intelectualmente, ¿puedes, por favor, no entregarle tu corazón a nadie más? —Él fue quien suspiró esta vez—. Vamos, mira por ejemplo si yo hubiese llegado a ti diciéndote eso. ¡Hubieses salido corriendo! —Su risa sonora se hizo oír.

—Admito que sí —concedió—, habría salido corriendo, aunque me parecieras el hombre más guapo sobre la tierra, pero yo soy yo —puntualizó—. Tengo creencias y cosas que proteger, que es lo que les enseñan a las niñas bien educadas para que el día de mañana se casen con caballeros ingleses —comentó divertida—. Pero puedes decirle de la forma más respetuosa que encuentres que la viste y te parece hermosa y que no pretendes incómodarla de modo alguno, que sólo pretendes decírselo —aventuró—. Y ya sentadas esas bases y evitando la zona de la amistad a toda costa —le sugirió levantando sus manos, invitándole a que las tomara, cosa que él hizo—, ya puedes decirle… —Kira se balanceó de un lado a otro mientras entonaba— _Te marchas una vez más. Tan sólo yo lo sé, tan sólo yo. Toda mi ilusión se escapa para acariciar tu sombra. Sé que voltearás un día, ya no se puede esconder. Sé que lo verás un día, ya no lo puedo esconder. Estuvo esquivo en mi pecho por mucho tiempo, pero ahora está buscando tu sombra una vez más. Te marchas una vez más, tan sólo yo lo sé, una vez más. _—cantó regando con su dulzura cada palabra—. _Si el tu corazón palpita al son de mi pecho. Tan sólo prométeme rechazar a aquel que busque tus labios, porque sólo tú sabes que vale la pena esperar los míos._

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa esperanzadora a un parco pelirrojo que había intentado moverse a su compás sin éxito.

—Pero a mí, tan sólo prométeme que tu canción terminará mejor que la original —murmuró Kira con suavidad—. Estarás bien —le tranquilizó con un cariñoso abrazo.

Domhnall la estrechó entre sus brazos, bajó la mirada brevemente y una de sus manos regresó por el camino que había seguido simplemente para volver a acariciar la espalda de ella, como un acto reflejo antes de sumergirse en la calidez de su afecto. Kira por su parte, pasó disimuladamente sus dedos por debajo de su ojo, como si quisiera secar una lágrima que aún no había surgido.

Cuando pudo volver a abrir sus ojos azules, aún inundado por el perfume a rosas, se separó lentamente de ella.

—Te lo prometería, pero no podría decirle eso. —Él le dedicó una sonrisa triste—. Va en contra de lo que soy, de lo que pienso y de lo que quiero. Ya conozco chicas así, que parecen perfectas, y ya ves, ninguna me interesa de ese modo tan rápido y eventualmente dejan de hablarme como me pasó hace poco.

—No sé por qué la chica habrá dejado de hablarte, tal vez pensó que la relación no daba para más y no tuvo el valor de hacer nada. O tal vez, lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo de dar tu corazón a alguien nuevo —comentó risueña arrugando la nariz.

—Eso no es cierto —Le sonrió, sin atisbo de la tristeza que había mostrado antes—. Yo tengo mi corazón aquí —dijo señalándose el pecho—, listo para que alguien lo robe. Ella buscaba un esposo. Dejó de hablarme luego de que dije algo que sé que le molestó. Ella quería que me hiciera músico, que me uniera a su gira. No soy la clase de persona que cambiaría todo lo que es por un anillo de oro en el anular, y, mucho menos, por alguien a quien no amo —aseguró tajante.

—A veces, el amor necesita del compromiso de ambos —le recordó con delicadeza—. No digo que esa fuera la chica para ti, pero sí, a veces uno tiene que ceder si quiere mantener la relación; porque, aunque podrían estar años cada quien, por su lado, y muy contentos, habrá un momento en que la separación —pausó— te hará ser diferente. Todas las personas evolucionamos y puede que la otra persona vaya a otro ritmo. Y eso de que estas listo, no voy a creértelo —le contrario juguetonamente—, dicen que cuando el alumno está listo, el maestro aparece. Cuando tú estés listo, ella aparecerá.

—Eso lo tengo claro, ¿pero cambiar toda mi vida tras cuatro días de hablar con alguien? ¿Eso es normal? Si yo te dijera "Kira, olvídate de todo y ven conmigo a París, ¿para qué quieres pasar otra Navidad con tu familia?" ¿Vendrías? Digamos que dices que sí. Luego te pido otra cosa, otra cosa y otra cosa sin acceder yo a nada de lo que dijeras tú. Tal vez ella no era la indicada y, por eso, todas las cosas que "exigía" me molestaban. Cuando la loca estaba de viaje —calló repentinamente—. Oh, joder, ¡juré que no volvería a mencionarla! —se reprochó—. Yo iba a verla cada dos o tres días —titubeó por un instante antes de admitir— sin que me lo pidiera.

Domhnall se mordió el labio inferior.

—Siento que estoy dando la impresión de estar desesperado por una novia o algo así, y nada más lejos de la realidad —negó sonriendo—. Si aparece, será bienvenida. Si no, no hay apuro. Tal vez el caballero inglés tenga una amiga que presentarme —dijo de forma divertida, pero había un poco de decepción en su voz o tal vez amargura.

El sonido de las olas lejanas se mezclaba junto a la brisa marina. Domhnall podía oler el salitre, pero en ese momento, no era el aroma que más le interesaba. Recostado sobre la arena desértica, se giró buscando aquella fragancia de rosas y casi distinguió un ligero dejo a perfume de bebé, demasiado tenue para ser real, incluso en sus sueños.

—¿Por dónde íbamos? —preguntó el pelirrojo sin mucho interés, enfocándose en la presencia de Kira.

Ella le miró con reproche y él alzó su mano para acariciar el rostro de la joven.

—Íbamos por el tema de las exigencias, ¿recuerdas? —le preguntó la castaña.

—Ah, sí, eso —replicó—. Bueno, podríamos dejarlo para después y recordar cosas más divertidas —sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa.

—De eso nada —se negó ella—. Tal vez no te vendría mal que habláramos sobre eso. Puede que este sea el momento justo —remarcó.

Domhnall se dejó caer nuevamente, su vista clavada en el firmamento azabache.

—Mejor hablemos de otra cosa —pidió.

Kira descansó su cabeza en la arena, observándole de costado, dispuesta a esperar. Él suspiró.

—Vamos, sé que quieres desahogarte —le animó con una suave sonrisa.

—Al principio, yo no sabía que esto iba a ser así —habló pensativo—. Solamente quería sexo. Mantener mi cabeza ocupada con el trabajo y poco más. Pero Gwen se aferró a eso y yo no estaba en un momento de saber poner límites. —Su rostro se había tensionado con el recuerdo—. Vagaba sin rumbo, sin timón. Así que cuando ella tomó nuestra relación como un noviazgo, yo lo dejé pasar. Francamente después de lo que me pasó contigo no me importaba el título que tuviera esa relación y, en sí, tampoco es que me interesara salir con otras mujeres. No me interesaba salir con ninguna —declaró elevando su voz—. Pero Gwen sólo tenía la imagen de un hombre mujeriego que se había encaprichado por tener sexo con ella. Supongo que creyó que me había curado después de un traspié. Y me empezó a exigir —Levantó un dedó índice—. Primero fueron cosas que ni siquiera noté, seguramente incluso antes de que ella decidiera que seríamos novios —Su dedo terminó señalando su propia sien para caer lentamente—. Cosas tan pequeñas que no me percaté. Ella fue reclamando lentamente cada uno de los trozos que habían quedado después de ti, pero —pausó— eso no fue suficiente para que yo la amara. Me fue poseyendo por completo y, aún así, nunca me tuvo. —Un ceño fruncido había aparecido en su rostro y, luego, una media sonrisa—. Es gracioso, ¿no? En cierta forma, claro —dijo intentando sopesar la paradoja—. Fue quitándome partes, haciéndome más a su medida, casi como mi propia madre y, por supuesto, con toda su ayuda. Eso último era de esperarse —murmuró él para sí mismo—. Le dije adiós a mi carrera como médico y, no es que me importe realmente, fue más bien el acto de tener que acomodarme a sus aspiraciones. Me resentí con el mundo aún más. Yo ya en ese entonces, estaba muy herido —calló un minuto y luego se corrigió—, sigo estando muy herido. Y ella, de algún modo, fue recabando toda la información necesaria. Analizándome al detalle hasta acorralarme por completo. —Algo sombrío se había apoderado de él—. En algún punto, me dí cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella ya había ido consiguiendo todo lo que quería con el apoyo de quien yo creía que eran mis amigos y de mi propia familia. No te puedes imaginar mi decepción. —La tristeza inundó sus ojos cristalinos—. Todos pensaron que tener a alguien así en mi vida me haría bien y creo que yo también lo pensé —susurró con la voz tomada—. No te voy a negar que ella ha sido —pausó— iba a decir una gran amiga, pero nunca nos hemos conocido realmente. Creo que más bien ha sido algo mío, yo he sido quien siempre he querido que fuera mi amiga y sé que ella también lo quiere. —Se mordió el labio por un instante—. Pero simplemente eso no nos pasó a nosotros —se quebró—. No tuvimos esa suerte —negó con la cabeza mientras una lágrima luchaba por salir sin éxito—. Y ahora, ella ha tomado mi casa. El último sitio que era solamente para mí. Y en algún punto, también me da igual, puede tirar todo el edificio abajo y volverlo a construir de nuevo. Ya no me importa el maldito color de las paredes ni si el sillón ganó la última exposición de decoración. Ya no me importa nada, desde hace mucho —le confió volteando a verla, recostada a su lado—. Esa es la verdadera razón por la cual he ido cediendo a todo. Estoy vacío —admitió mirándola a los ojos—. Si antes me hubiera revelado contra la más mínima exigencia, hoy, no me reconozco, no sé qué fue de mí.

Kira sintió que la angustia de él lo sobrepasaba y colocó su mano encima de la de suya.

—Me voy a casar —afirmó él con voz queda— y no será contigo. —La intranquilidad tomó su garganta haciéndole difícil hablar—. ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? —preguntó al aire.

Hubo silencio.

—Ya sabes como soy —respondió Kira con infinita dulzura—, me dicen casamiento y ya empiezo a buscar la salida de emergencia de reojo.

Esa frase los hizo sonreír a ambos y él se secó unas cuantas lágrimas que habían brotado en medio del silencio.

—Si esperas a que yo me case —continuó Kira— te harás viejito, aunque tengas una excelente genética —musitó con una sonrisa cálida—. Tú lo sabías —murmuró de forma casi inaudible—. Sabías bien que yo no quería casarme, no quería una relación y que definitivamente sabía la diferencia entre "querer", "poder" y "deber". Sería una rubia platinada —empezó a decir, pero fue cortada por Domhnall.

—_Si no pensara que debo escoger con la razón y no con el corazón, triste, pero verdad_ —citó el pelirrojo—. Eso dijiste en aquel entonces y aún así, no fue impedimento para lo nuestro. Sigo dándole vueltas a todo eso en mi cabeza.

Kira bajó la mirada.

—Lo que quiero decir es que yo cambiaría ciertas cosas —aseguró Domhnall—, cedería por ti. Sé que te he dado un monólogo sobre las exigencias de Gwen y como yo he ido cediendo con el paso del tiempo como si todo hubiera sido en contra de mi voluntad. Lo he pintado casi como un acto de posesión demoníaca, pero no creo que ceder sea algo malo de por sí. Yo lo haría por ti —manifestó con total seguridad—, porque sé que tú nunca me has exigido nada. ¿No vale más un cambio que se hace sin que te lo pidan o exijan? ¿No es más real, más honesto y más sano en una relación? —reflexionó el pelirrojo—. Yo cambiaría por ti, por amor a ti. Yo ya empezado a cambiar gracias a ti, Kira. Lamento haberte dicho esa última vez que lo nuestro era una ilusión óptica. Lamento, haber ido dejándote atrás. Lamento, no haberme parado antes, esa noche cuando te estabas marchando, porque, tal vez si me hubiera volteado unos segundos antes, no tendría esta duda que me carcomerá por siempre —Su mano se había deslizado hacia su pecho, aferrándose a su camisa—. Sabía que te ibas en dirección opuesta, yo lo sabía por el sonido de tus pasos. Y luego, hubo un momento, en que todo cambió —recordó—, pero cuando me giré, ya seguías caminando. Podría jurar que tú volteaste a verme aquella noche —caviló embriagado por la certeza—. Aún si es una traición de mi corazón que me quiere hacer creer que aún hay esperanzas, no dejo de pensar que, a pesar de todo lo que te dije, tú me regalaste una última mirada. —Suspiró y su mano dejó su camisa, cayendo a un lado inerte—. Posiblemente una de esas cargada de tristeza, como aquellas que alguna vez me obsequiaste cuando yo decía algo estúpido que te decepcionaba. Posiblemente —repitió—, posiblemente, tal vez —murmuró— o cualquier otra cosa que me abra un espacio para una posibilidad. Una oportunidad —subrayó—. Una que nunca tuvimos. Y ahora, ya no sabré nunca, si esa noche miraste atrás, tan sólo me queda la certeza de saber que yo no merecía ni siquiera una última mirada de decepción. Todo por ser hiriente hasta el final, como si aún pudiera sacar alguna ganancia de mi miseria. —Calló y su nuez de Adán tembló en su garganta—. Daría todo lo que soy por esa última mirada.

Una lágrima apareció en uno de los ojos castaños.

—Dom —le llamó con voz temblorosa que constrataba contra un rostro inexpresivo—, yo creo que el amor es sacrificio, uno se sacrifica por lo que realmente ama, lo demás, son excusas, si uno quiere, uno puede. —La lágrima surcó su mejilla, fundiéndose con sus labios temblorosos.

Tal y como la recordaba, nunca permitió que el dolor se apoderase de ella.


End file.
